La bailarina
by Mascara H
Summary: Aparentemente lo tiene todo y es feliz aunque viva dentro de un secreto que consume su vida. Pero el destino le depara algo mas grande que ser la simple amante del hombre casado, su vida se une a la del famoso escritor y nada sera lo mismo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Quiero iniciar a subir los capítulos de esta historia que no es solo mía. La idea original es de mi jefa, amiga y socia Liz, ella me comento hace mucho tiempo que la canción "La bailarina Vecina" de Ricardo Arjona estaba dando vuelta en su cabeza, y juntas nos Pusimos a darle letras a esas ideas suyas. Para mi esta es y sera su historia aunque ella diga lo contrario. Yo solo la subo aquí Porque ella me dio su Permiso. Ojala la disfruten.

Es un Harmony antes de todo, no se dejen engañar Por el Primer capitulo.

Declaimer: Los nombres de los Personajes son de J.K nosotros los tomamos Prestados.

* * *

Clavo su mirada en el vacío de la pared, cierra los ojos y necesitaba encontrar el lugar perfecto dentro de su mente para continuar.

¡Y ahí llego!

Se veía casi imperceptible, como una brisa fresca que se cuela descaradamente por debajo de la puerta cerrada. Era eso lo que estaba esperando, ese paisaje abierto de su imaginación, sonrió levemente dando gracias por haber encontrado el perfecto encuadre de la historia que daba vuelta en su cabeza. La luz de la pantalla del ordenador dañó su vista pero su emoción le impidió preocuparse por eso. Inicio a teclear, una tras otras las palabras forman una vida, una historia, un corazón roto que se cura, una muerte que se duda, toda una vida bajo sus dedos. De repente un sordo ruido sobre su cabeza lo distrajo, maldijo la fuente de tal distracción.

Levanto su rostro y se frotó la sien con los dedos.

¡Lo tenía! ¡Maldición, lo tenía!

Y el ruido sobre su cabeza lo distrajo. Semanas de lucha interna para cuando por fin lo encontró se fue. El ruido aumentaba, con más intensidad en cada minuto. Tamborileo con sus dedos sobre el escritorio, pasaría, sabía que pasaría, nunca había escuchado ese ruido. Eran más de quince minutos de aumentar y disminuir de una forma un tanto rara, y el ruido aun no cesaba. Se paró bruscamente de su cómoda silla y trato de dar un paso a su izquierda pero una montaña de papeles que estaba en el piso dificultaron su avance. Se tambaleo y logro sujetarse del respaldo de una silla que al igual que la montaña de papeles se encontraba en un lugar inadecuado, solo que en esta ocasión era la indicada para evitar que él cayera de bruces al suelo.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo con rabia y frustración, los golpes sobre él no cesaban. Se dejo caer sobre el viejo sofá que había conseguido en una venta de jardín, era estilo victoriano y daba a conjunto con su casa de trovador y bohemio, el sofá tenía una preciosa tapicería aunque con algunos círculos de café, vino y quemaduras de cigarrillo, estas últimas no eran de él, lo había comprado ya con ellas y lo inspiraron en una de sus historias la cual mantenía al fondo de un gaveta.

Apoyo su cabeza en el posa brazos, se quito las gafas y se froto los ojos con cansancio, no había dormido toda la noche, los fantasmas de su historia no lo dejaron descansar y ahora se habían ido por culpa de los golpes con ritmo sobre su cabeza… ¿ritmo?

Se reincorporo y afino su oído… si eran rítmicos. No se había dado cuenta de eso, tal vez había nuevo inquilino en el sexto piso, ya que dudaba que la señora Smith con sus 78 años pudiera producir sonidos tan rítmicos y armoniosos. Se acostó nuevamente en el sofá y cerró los ojos ahora poniendo atención en los rítmicos pasos sobre su cabeza. Poco a poco la pesadez lo fue inundando y pudo atrapar un fugaz sueño dejándose guiar por los pasos del vecino del sexto piso.

* * *

La delicadeza de sus movimientos era encantadora y unos ojos grises seguían cada uno de sus pasos con una sonrisa en los labios, ella los observo sonrojándose levemente y se apresuro a desviar la mirada concentrándose nuevamente en aquel vals que marcaba cada uno de sus suaves y perfectos movimientos. Las ultimas notas resonaron y el rubio que las había observado durante aquel ensayo le sonrió aun más ampliamente, contesto el gesto tratando de disimular y observo a la chica pelirroja a su lado que sonreía abiertamente al rubio que se hallaba frente a ellas, se sintió vacía por unos instantes al observar como el rubio se acercaba hasta aquella pelirroja para besar suavemente sus labios, no tuvo el suficiente tiempo de sentir aquel vacío latente siempre en ella, una suave voz a su lado la saco de sus pensamientos indicándole que podía irse a casa, la hermosa castaña sonrió.

-Mañana a la misma hora chicas- anuncio una voz que le sonó lejana al observar nuevamente a aquel rubio de hermosos ojos grises que se había alejado de su adorada esposa para acercarse a ella.

-En verdad bailas muy bien- murmuro logrando dejarla sin aliento, se sonrojo levemente cuando él le sonrió de manera seductora, su pelirroja compañera de ballet se acerco a ellos sonriéndole cálidamente -¿Es hora de irnos?- pregunto Draco Malfoy a su linda esposa, ella asintió con un delicado movimiento.

-Nos veremos mañana Hermione- se despidió Ginny sonriéndole a su castaña amiga.

-Espero que pronto nos visites- se despidió el rubio estrechando su mano, Hermione lo miro de manera irónica y asintió – sabes que eres bienvenida en nuestro hogar- la castaña dibujo una sonrisa amarga y se alejo de ellos.

Lentamente desdoblo el pequeño papel que Draco había puesto en su mano cuando la estrecho, sonrió cuando leyó las tres palabras escritas en él "_esta noche 8:30"_, un suspiro se escurrió entre sus labios, se observo en el espejo que se hallaba frente a ella, aquella noche como muchas otras solo la oscuridad sería testigo de aquel encuentro furtivo, odiaba que tuviera que ser así, enviada a aquella pelirroja que se paseaba del brazo del hombre que le había robado más de un suspiro, sus encuentros duraban tan solo un par de horas y la soledad regresaba a ella cada vez con más fuerza, se detestaba por traicionar a ese pelirroja que siempre se había mostrado amable y gentil con ella, pero las cosas se habían dado así y pese a la culpabilidad que acudía a ella cada vez que observaba los ojos radiantes de felicidad de Ginny al decir que su marido era un hombre sin igual, seguía sin resistirse a los encantos de ese rubio que la estrechaba entre sus brazos y la transportaba a otro mundo. Recogió sus pertenencias y abandono el teatro, acomodo su abrigo, el frío comenzaba hacerse presente, observo su lujosos reloj, uno de los tantos regalos que Draco le daba para tratar de compensar su falta de tiempo hacia ella, y se percato de que era más tarde de lo que imaginaba, detuvo un taxi apresurándose a subir.

Abandono el taxi minutos después al estar frente al edificio donde se encontraba su nuevo departamento, tras pagarle al hombre que la había llevado hasta ahí respiro profundamente y entro en el edificio lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, tenía poco tiempo antes de que Draco llegara a su encuentro y deseaba preparar algo para él, sonrió con tristeza al entrar en el ascensor al pensar que él solo iría un par de horas buscando algo que no sería ni una cena al lado de ella ni su compañía simplemente, deseo que solo por aquella ocasión Draco tuviera tiempo para cenar a su lado y halagarla como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, abandono el ascensor al llegar al sexto piso y se apresuro a encender la luz, su departamento lucia tan solo como siempre, suspiro dejando su abrigo en uno de los sillones y se apresuro a poner aquella melodía que la embriagaba, se imagino en el teatro donde miles de personas la observaban bailar y se dejo llevar por aquella melodía envolviéndose en sus notas se perdió por un largo rato, sonrió al recordar que su ensayo matutino había dado frutos, sus movimientos habían mejorado mucho y las sesión tan intensa que realizaba cada mañana le ayudaba a olvidarse por un momento que su vida no era mas que una telaraña de mentiras y mascaras, una vez que aquella dulce melodía termino observo el reloj que marcaba las 7:00 p.m. y supo que no tendría tiempo más que de tomar una ducha, derrotada dejo caer sus hombros pesadamente y se encamino hasta su dormitorio.

Sobresaltado observo a su alrededor, todo se hallaba en penumbras, el monitor de su ordenador se mostraba en negro y suspiro un tanto frustrado, se levanto del sillón donde se había dejado llevar de mano de Morfeo y se apresuro a encender las luces para iluminar un poco su cálido departamento. Después de noches de insomnio se había pasado todo el día durmiendo. Tomó asiento frente al monitor nuevamente y trato de concentrarse una vez más, llevaba semanas tratando de encontrar algo perfecto y aquella mañana lo había encontrado, maldijo una vez al recordar que lo había distraído, se recostó en la silla en la que se hallaba y observo el techo sonriendo fugazmente.

Trato de teclear algunas palabras y nuevamente en el sexto piso se oyeron algunos pasos, observo su reloj negando lentamente, no podría ser la señora Smith, era muy tarde para que una anciana estuviera aun despierta y la señora Smith nunca estaba despierta a tan altas horas, trato de prestar atención nuevamente a los sonidos que se producían en el piso superior, imagino que alguien estuviera bailando a tan altas horas y sonrió de manera amplia al imaginarse a su anciana vecina, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose al instante lo alerto, no podría ser la señora Smith, la anciana nunca recibía visitas a tan altas horas de la noche.

Se acerco a su ventanal observando la ciudad, el edificio entero estaba en silencio y pudo percibir las suaves notas de un piano, derrotado regreso hasta su silla frente al monitor y apago el ordenador de inmediato.

* * *

Hermione observo a Draco marcharse tras vestirse nuevamente, el rubio ni siquiera se había despedido de ella, simplemente se había marchado. Tras ponerse su bata de dormir abandono el dormitorio, encendió la luz de la sala de estar y una vez más dejo que la melodía de aquella mañana inundara su departamento mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los cómodos sillones. Observo el reloj y sonrió, todo estaba en silencio y no creía molestar a algún vecino si practicaba por unos instantes. Suspiro al observar las copas vacías que yacían en la mesa de centro, observo la ventana que se hallaba abierta y se acerco lentamente dejándose envolver por la obscuridad, sintió el viento golpear su rostro sin inmutarse por ello deseando que Draco estuviera a su lado, se abrazo a si misma sintiendo que el frío comenzaba a aumentar y deseo con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a alguien que supiera quererla tanto como Draco aun no lo hacía.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

* * *

Draco Malfoy se removió entre las suaves sabanas de seda azul oscuro, la tranquilidad abrasadora de su recamara lo llevo a no abrir sus ojos grises aun, tomo una almohada entre sus brazos y la acomodo bajo su mejilla. Estaba a punto de caer en el inconsciente nuevamente cuando sintió una suave caricia en su hombro y abrió los ojos. Aun sin darse la vuelta le hablo en un suave tono.

-Buenos días amor- la pelirroja que se encontraba a sus espaldas embozo una suave y brillante sonrisa. A pesar de llevar casados más de dos años él aun se comportaba como el caballero que siempre fue, nunca creyó que luego de tanto tiempo él seria el mismo hombre cariñoso y atento que conoció en aquel restauran y con el cual tropezó. Todos le advirtieron que no se casara, que una gran fama de mujeriego y conquistador lo precedía, pero ella no les había prestado atención, lo amaba, él la amaba y era lo importante y hasta este día no tenía ni una sola queja de su adorado marido.

-¿Llegaste temprano anoche?- pregunto Ginny.

-Como a las 11, pero no quise despertarte porque te veías tan linda durmiendo- le dijo dándose la vuelta y acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de su mujer- perdón por no acompañarte en toda la cena pero ya sabes- le dijo con un gesto de fastidio en el rostro.

-No importa querido- enredo sus dedos finos en el cabello suave del rubio y se acercó a besar sus labios- el trabajo es el trabajo- le dijo.

El rubio sonrió y beso a su mujer con la clara idea en su mente que a él jamás nada le saldría mal, era el exitoso dueño de una de las editoriales más grandes y poderosas de Inglaterra con prestigio mundial, todo eso gracias a la cuantiosa fortuna que su mujer y el compartían, no es que necesitara del dinero de ella, pero sumándose al suyo la cantidad era exorbitante y el dinero lo hacía sentir poderoso y el poder lo hacía sentir invencible y superior a todos, y un Malfoy siempre tenía que ser mejor que todos.

Beso tras beso sentía el pequeño y fino cuerpo de Ginny estremecerse, ese pequeño y suave cuerpo era lo que amaba de ella, no su carácter tan dulce y cariñoso, no su cabello tan llamativo como el mismo fuego, no había en ella algo que le gustara más que su cuerpo. Y eso sería suficiente para cualquier otro hombre, porque las curvas definidas, la suavidad y firmeza de esa piel de marfil y alabastro, los labios rosados y suaves; y las piernas de alto kilometraje serian un manjar y un lujo para cualquier mortal, pero como ya lo había dicho, no para un Malfoy. Él debía tener todo bajo su poder y una sola mujer no era suficiente. En la línea de su familia el poder se media por la cantidad de dinero y mujeres en su carta de presentación y por eso el contaba con la dulce, sofisticada y cariñosa Ginebra Weasley y con el salvajismo, pasión y entrega de la misterios Hermione, la mejor amiga en el grupo de ballet de Ginny, la mujer de castaños cabello y exuberante hermosura comparada únicamente con las amazonas devora hombres, pero él la había domesticado y la tenía a su completa disposición y sumisión ante su encantador atractivo.

Despacio enredo la punta inferior del fino camisón de su mujer con los dedos, inicio su asenso rozando cada porción de piel que estaba a su alcance. Ginny se aferro de los cabellos de él y le susurro palabras que en público jamás pronunciarías. El lenguaje vulgar éxito al rubio quien termino de sacar el camisón y arranco de un tirón el trozo de tela en que se convirtieron las bragas de la pelirroja en sus manos, y de la misma forma con la que tomo la noche anterior a Hermione lo hizo con Ginebra, pasión y clase en cada beso, lujuria y majestuosidad propia de la realeza en cada movimiento carencial, los gemidos y gruñidos formando melodías clásicas en la historias de la humanidad, esas mismas que hicieron los cavernícolas, los precolombinos, los colonos, los mulatos, los reyes y reinas, esos eran los mismos que a Draco Malfoy le encantaban oír y sentir en su piel con cada caricia de la pelirroja, esa que ahora no lucia tan inocente en su brazos. Sin molestas prendas que cubrieran el cuerpo de su mujer ataco sus pezones con la húmeda y ágil lengua, haciendo que una descarga de éxtasis recorriera la parte trasera de la cabeza de Ginny y descendiera por la columna vertebrar hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Draco se saco la playera de seda y los pantalones de pijama en un movimiento rápido y elegante.

Los ojos cafés y llenos de vida de Ginny recorrieron sin pudor el torneado pecho de su marido, con una larga y roja uña arrullo el blanco pecho, Draco se estremeció y pidió más presión en el movimiento. Una marca roja se dejaba ver por donde la uña pasaba, la sensación en la piel del rubio era placentera, su excitación estaba aumentando y eso que no planea hacerle el amor en ese momento, pero cundo la pequeña y dulce Ginny se escondía debajo de la cama y dejaba salir a la salvaje y fiera mujer de cabello tan ardiente como ella misma, no podía resistirse a sus encantos y tomarla.

-Mi pequeña y dulce pervertida- Draco tomo a Ginny de la cintura y detuvo las extrañas caricias que ella le brindaban, ataco sus labios y le planto un beso tan húmedo y apasionado que si alguien los hubiera visto se excitaría con solo ser un simple y pasivo mirón.

El rubio dirigió su erecto miembro a la húmeda y lubricada vagina de su mujer, con la pasividad que solamente les brindaba un goce extremo a ambos se fue deslizando de apoco en ella. Se sintió tan bien al encontrarse dentro de la cavidad que le pertenecía por derecho, porque nadie tocaba a una mujer que él hubiese proclamado como suya y el imbécil que se atreviera no tenía la más mínima esperanza de ver la luz del sol el siguiente día.

Moviéndose como animales salvajes en busca de pasión, ambos jadeaban y se envolvían en un mar de sudor con sal, de gritos desesperados y pasión celestial, no importaba que la servidumbre los escucharas, en ese momento no importaba nada. Tras una última embestida, las uñas de ella clavándose como dagas en su víctima, las piernas de ambos enroscadas una con la otra como serpientes constrictor que asfixian a su presa, ambos llegaron al orgasmos dejándose caer en la densa nube que cubrió sus seres hasta relajarlos.

Draco se puso de pie luego de besar la frente húmeda de Ginny y se dirigió al baño. La luz de las costosísimas lámparas se reflejaban en los azulejos que revestían el baño dándole a la habitación un hermoso nivel de luminosidad, perfecto en combinación con su entorno sofisticado y lleno de elegancia, el lugar era un firme reflejo de la calidad de vida que se llevaba en el lugar. Tomo la legendaria hoja de afeitar de los Malfoy compuesta de plata fina con incrustaciones de esmeraldas en el agarradero y unos delicados grabados de la época del recentismo italiano, lugar de donde proviene el linaje de su familia. Su padre se la había entregado cuando realizo su primer negocio fructífero, la navaja de afeitar Malfoy había pasado de primogénito en primogénito en la línea de sucesión masculina, era una muestra tangible del poderío y nobleza de su familia. Él sabía que debía de entregar la navaja de afeitar algún día a su primogénito varón y estaba seguro que pronto llegaría el momento.

Se observó en el espejo para quitarse los residuos de la crema de afeitar, sonrió ante su reflejo de ganador, era lo más perfecto que pudiera observar, era la perfección andante. Las dos mujeres que hacían su vida más deliciosa y placenteras lo adoraban, aunque solamente una podía hacerse llamar su esposa, y sabía que ninguna de ellas lo dejaría nunca, porque no había nadie con la capacidad suficiente para poder complacerlas y hacerlas disfrutar como él lo hacía, y porque con él tenían todo lo que necesitaban: dinero, joyas, lujos. Y lo mejor, duro y ardiente sexo siempre que ellas o él lo quisieran. Pero lo más importante era que ellas no lo podían dejar porque no había nadie como Draco Malfoy.

Hermione cerró los ojos sintiendo el agua cubrir su cuerpo, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás acomodándose en la tina de baño y trato de relajarse, estaba tensa, los ensayos la tenían cansada, adoraba el ballet, dejarse envolver por aquella suaves y perfectas notas y anhelaba ser la mejor bailarina, el ballet era su más grande pasión y lo único en lo que podía refugiarse de la farsa en la que se había convertido su vida. Tras eternos minutos abrió los ojos, quería despejar su mente de todo lo que comenzaba a angustiarla y trato de recordar su vida antes de que Draco llegara a ella, la melodía que anunciaba que había recibido un nuevo mensaje de texto la saco de sus pensamientos, suspiro resignada y se apresuro a ponerse de pie.

Una cálida sonrisa se pinto en sus labios al terminar de leer el mensaje que su madre le había enviado, hacía tiempo que no visitaba a sus padres y no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si ellos se enteraran de su relación clandestina con Draco Malfoy, su sonrisa se borro de golpe al pensar en ello, nadie debía saber de aquella relación que había nacido a causa de una pasión que creció conforme el tiempo pasaba y que seguía latente. Su relación con el flamante Draco Malfoy había sido su perdición, se había alejado de sus padres y había comenzado una vida completamente distinta a la que alguna vez hubiera soñado, escondiéndose de todos y todo para refugiarse en la obscuridad, que era el testigo más fiel de los encuentros entre el rubio y ella, sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos y se apresuro a terminar su aseo personal, tenía cosas por hacer antes de marcharse a su ensayo, donde estaba segura vería a aquel rubio que la noche anterior la había llevado a un paraíso de placer y que se pasearía con su esposa disimulando ante lo demás una vida perfecta e intachable al lado de la pelirroja que corría con la suerte de mostrarse con él ante el público. No pudo evitar envidiar a la pelirroja y desear estar en su lugar, una sonrisa irónica se pinto el su rostro, la misma que la acompañaba cada vez que pensaba en ello, no podía evitar envidiar a Ginny pero sabía que correría con la misma suerte que la pelirroja y eso lograba calmarla y hacerla sentir segura de que Draco la quería.

La taza humeante de café que sostenía entre sus manos lo ayudo a relajarse un poco, se sentó frente a la pantalla de su ordenador y tras beber un sorbo de café, aparto la taza y comenzó a teclear algunas palabras, las ideas comenzaban a acudir a su mente una a una mientras él trataba de tejerlas para armar una historia, dándoles un sentido y construyendo en su mente cada escenario. Bebió un sorbo más de café y leyó las líneas que la pantalla mostraba, paso una de sus manos por su rebelde cabello, tenía una idea en mente que podría llevarlo a la cima y suplicaba porque en aquella ocasión no escuchara los pasos del sexto piso.

Las ideas dentro de su mente se arremolinaban una a una formando la historia que durante mucho tiempo había buscado, daba gracias a las musas que lo habían inspirado, en especial a aquellas musa que lo habían acompañado durante aquellos años, Calíope la hermosa Musa de la poesía épica y heroica, y protectora de la elocuencia, la musa de los grandes poetas; y Melpómene "La celebrada en cantos", musa de la tragedia y protectora del arte lírico y que lo habían llevado de la mano adentrándolo en un mundo donde su imaginación jugaba un papel importante y donde podía crear una vida, ideando los escenarios perfectos y jugando con ellos para construir una historia buscando la que lo llevaría a la cúspide.

Tras terminar su taza de café se apresuro a servir un poco más, se sentía satisfecho de que todas las noches de insomnio dieran los frutos que anhelaba, su mente comenzó a viajar al mundo donde sus musas lo guiaban, sus escenarios cada vez se vislumbraban más cercanos y más claros, y poco a poco su historia comenzaba a crear vida dentro de su mente, tenía que vivirla para poder transmitirla, comenzó a teclear nuevamente sin descanso y en cada línea trataba de transmitir la historia tal cual la vivía en su mente.

Los pasos en el sexto piso comenzaron a hacerse presente, Harry detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos sobre el teclado y poniendo especial atención en aquellos movimientos que eran rítmicos y armoniosos, desde el día anterior una curiosidad en él se había hecho presente al divagar que podría existir un nuevo inquilino en el sexto piso, no podía concebir que su anciana vecina fuera quien lograra recorrer su techo con ritmo y gracia. Tuvo la impresión de percibir las suaves notas de un piano, las mismas notas que había escuchado la noche anterior y su curiosidad aumento, necesitaba saber quién era el causante de aquellos pasos que recorrían su techo distrayéndole.

Dejándose llevar guiado por aquella curiosidad que se hacía cada vez mayor en él, se puso de pie bruscamente y abandono su departamento, camino a lo largo del pasillo, el elevador estaba ocupado, maldijo internamente y se apresuro a subir por las escaleras. Caminaba lo más rápido que le era posible, paró en seco al estar frente a la puerta del departamento que aun consideraba podía pertenecer a la anciana señora Smith. Desistió en tocar, no quería que su anciana vecina le invitara a pasar a tomar un poco de té mientras le narraba una de sus anécdotas que ya se sabía de memoria, y tampoco sabia que haría si había un inquilino nuevo, no sabría cómo darle la bienvenida, no había llevado un obsequio y sería descortés de su parte, giro sobre sus talones cuando escucho el ascensor detenerse, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a una linda chica rubia que caminaba en dirección a donde se encontraba él. Comenzó a caminar con dirección a las escaleras y echando un vistazo a sus espaldas observo a la chica que se detenía en el lugar en el que segundos antes se encontraba él, detuvo sus pasos observando que la rubia llama a la puerta, jamás había visto a aquella rubia de ojos celestes visitando a la anciana Smith.

Espero un poco más antes de marcharse, quería cerciorarse de que había alguien más habitando aquel departamento, tras unos segundos observo la puerta abrirse y su atención se centro en la bella mujer que apareció tras la puerta, sus pupilas se dilataron al observar a la mujer castaña, que portaba un delicado tutú, su cuerpo era resaltado por el ligero leotardo que se ajustaba a la perfección de su esculpido cuerpo, su rostro perfecto logro hipnotizarlo, poseía una belleza hechizante. Sus ojos tintinaban destellando tranquilidad y paz. Pero había en ellos un misterio indescifrable. La observo hasta que la chica ingreso nuevamente en su departamento, seguida de cerca de aquella rubia, perdiéndola de vista y deseando verla unos instantes más.

Continuo su camino en dirección a su departamento, entró en el dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, cerró los ojos recordando la perfección de sus facciones, su perlada piel, sus rosados labios en contraste con aquellos hermosos ojos color marrón, su ondulado cabello cayendo graciosamente sobre sus hombres y aquella cálida y perfecta sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro, que aunque no había sido dirigida para él la sintió así, calida y perfecta. Abrió los ojos sonriendo débilmente, ninguna mujer había logrado hechizarlo de la manera que aquella bailarina lo había hecho, su sonrisa se ensancho, tendría que aprender a soportar los ruidos que producía esa hermosa mujer sobre su techo, que desde aquel día se convertía en su cielo, cielo donde su bailarina vecina bailaba al ritmo de aquellas delicadas notas.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todas las que siguen la historia. Y repito: "La bailarina" es una idea nacida de la mente mi Jefa y amiga (^_^) Liz que llego un día a revolucionar mi vida cuando me propuso escribir la historia junto a ella y eso fue hace mas de un año. Así que el merito de esta historia es de dos, ella es el cerebro yo soy su copiloto.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Cada paisaje era perfecto, la tranquilidad y la paz que reinaban en ellos podía sentirse, Hermione suspiro mientras observaba las hermosas fotografías que Luna le mostraba, la rubia lograba captar la esencia de las cosas en sus fotografías y había logrado transmitirle la paz de los bellos paisajes que la rubia había captado con su lente. Luna le sonrió mostrándole más fotos que Hermione observaba fascinada, aquella rubia de ojos celestes siempre había logrado hipnotizarla con cada fotografía que obtenía.

-Son muy bellas- comento observando a la soñadora rubia.

-Bueno las hice hace unos días, nada interesante porque no serán para la siguiente exposición, trabajo en un nuevo proyecto- Luna le tendió nuevas fotos que Hermione observo gustosa –Puedes quedarte con la que más te guste- ofreció la chica al observar la fascinación con que la castaña observaba las fotografías.

-La pondré en la colección de fotografías tuyas que tengo- la castaña le enseño la foto que había elegido sonriendo ampliamente –es realmente hermosa- se puso de pie caminando a su dormitorio.

Luna escudriño con sus celestes ojos todo el departamento de su amiga, los finos y caros adornos y los lujosos muebles, se puso de pie siguiendo el camino que había recorrido la castaña entrando en su dormitorio, la encontró poniendo la fotografía en un hermoso álbum destinado a las fotos que ella le había regalado, se acerco a ella sentándose al borde de la cama y vislumbro una caja aterciopelada en la cómoda, interrogo a la castaña con la mirada y tomo la caja para mirar el contenido. Una hermosa gargantilla de brillantes lucia en su interior, Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida, aquella gargantilla debía costar una fortuna, sonrió irónicamente al imaginar quien le había regalado aquella joya a su bella amiga.

-¿Un nuevo regalo de Malfoy?- interrogo apartando su vista de la gargantilla y posándola sobre su amiga que asintió sin mucho interés -¿Qué fue esta vez?- Hermione enarco ambas cejas ante la pregunta de su amiga –Si, ¿Te dejo plantada? Ó ¿Es que el señor ha tenido tanto trabajo que no ha podido visitarte tan a menudo?- Hermione aparto la vista de la mirada de Luna, se sentía apenada y entristecida por la pregunta que le había hecho, sabía que era cierto que Draco justificaba sus faltas de atención hacía ella con lujosos y caros regalos.

-Solo quiso hacerme un regalo- respondió poniéndose de pie sin atreverse a mirar a la rubia, no quería delatarse delante de ella y no quería escuchar las palabras que en el fondo anhelaba, ahogo el suspiro que nacía de ella y devolvió su álbum al lugar que pertenecía.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, en los que la rubia la observaba, su amiga estaba cambiada no era la misma Hermione que había conocido desde siempre, sabía que solo ella conocía la verdadera esencia de Hermione Granger, conocía su dulzura, su ternura, su pasión por los libros y por el ballet, conocía cada detalle de esa amiga que había sido como un libro abierto para ella y que de pronto se había cerrado herméticamente impidiendo que los demás conocieran su verdadera esencia. Desde que había comenzado aquella relación clandestina con uno de los hombres más ricos de Londres había notado un cambio que nunca había creído posible, sus amistades se habían reducido a ella y sus compañeras de ballet y solo ella era su confidente, su amiga incondicional a la que podía contarle todo y con la única que podía ser la verdadera Hermione. Su dulzura se la había entregado a Draco, pero este no buscaba ni la dulzura ni la ternura de su amiga, era algo que ya tenía con su esposa, Hermione era solo un trofeo más para su colección y ella lo sabía. El brillo en la mirada de su amiga se había apagado, ese brillo especial que había adquirido con el pasar del tiempo, había pasado de ser una chica soñadora, alegre y empática, para dar paso a una joven sumisa y apagada, una mujer misteriosa y solitaria. Su relación con Draco solo estaba dañando algo en ella, su amor propio y su autoestima, poniendo fuera de lugar emociones que Hermione no había experimentado con anticipación y en las cuales era inexperta, Draco utilizaba ello como su arma más poderosa para tenerla a su lado, lamentaba que Hermione no pudiera darse cuenta de ello. Hermione necesitaba algo más valioso, alguien mejor a su lado, necesitaba amor verdadero, puro y reciproco, necesitaba conocer el verdadero amor.

Luna observo la fotografía que había frente a ella, Hermione lucía hermosa como siempre, aquella bailarina poseía una belleza hechizante, no entendía como podía conformarse con ser la mujer sumisa en espera de las sobras de cariño que Draco le daba, siendo una mujer tan hermosa y talentosa no concebía la idea de que siguiera con aquel patán, habiendo tantos hombres que anhelaban su atención.

-¿En qué piensas?- inquirió Hermione observando a su rubia amiga.

-Nada en especial- murmuro mirando de reojo a la castaña que le sonrió débilmente.

-¿Quiere acompañarme al ensayo de esta tarde?- Luna asintió mientras volvía abrir la caja aterciopelada que aun sostenía.

Hermione se acerco al tocador aplicando una ligera capa de maquillaje y sujetando su cabello en un moño algo desordenado. Luna miro el reflejo de su amiga que le ofrecía el espejo, un par de veces, incluso su belleza parecía marchitarse, no negaba que seguía siendo hermosa, pero ella había conocido a una Hermione con una hermosura sin comparación y esta parecía apagarse, ocultarse tras la tristeza que pocos podían percibir en la mirada ensombrecida de esa castaña, en el misterios que ellos poseían, en las marcas casi invisibles de la soledad que comenzaban hacerle estragos, marchitando su frescura y su alegría.

-Has estado muy callada- Hermione observo a su rubia amiga, le parecía extraño que no le hablara de sus últimos proyectos y sus locas y raras aventuras que había vivido.

-Hermione, ¿Esté regalo puede compensar todas las horas que pasas esperando por una visita de Malfoy?- interrogo poniéndose de pie y acercándose lentamente a la castaña, ella suspiro, no deseaba hablar de eso, cada vez que Luna le hablaba de ello una lucha interna se desataba.

-No empecemos de nuevo Luna- se giro dándole la espalda, esa rubia tenía unos cambios de actitud tan radicales y sabía que cuando adoptaba aquella actitud tan sería y serena no era si no para decir cosas que eran tan ciertas que incluso dolía escucharlas.

-Es que no puedo entender porque te haces esto Hermione- Luna clavo su mirada punzante en ella y Hermione trato de encontrar algo que pudiera defenderla de las palabras de la rubia.

-Entiende que amo a Draco- la castaña se giro sobre sus talones para observar a la chica de ojos celestes que estaba frente a ella, Luna suspiro al verla al borde de las lágrimas y se acerco para envolverla en un cálido abrazo.

-Mírate cariño, ni siquiera puedes estar segura de ello- murmuro, supo que Hermione ideaba algo para replicarle – eso no es amor, deberías conocer a gente nueva- la separo de su abrazo observándola con ternura – Deja a Draco cariño- Hermione suspiro sin encontrar algo coherente que decir, una parte de ella quería seguir escuchando a aquella rubia mientras otra deseaba rebatirle todo lo que decía – a ¿Qué hora es el ensayo?- Hermione respiro profundamente sintiéndose aliviada cuando la rubia cambio el tema.

-Dentro de un par de horas ¿Quieres comer algo antes de irnos?- Luna asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

-Déjame cocinar por esta vez, prometo que tu cocina se salvara- Hermione rió brevemente ante ese comentario recordando lo distraída que podía llegar a ser su amiga – además tienes tanto por contarme- la castaña asintió guiándola hasta la cocina.

Solo podía imaginar lo que sucedía sobre su techo, y al cerrar los ojos la imagen de la mujer más hermosa del mundo estaba allí, para él, para su antojo, para saciar la sed que sentía repentinamente de su presencia. Se levanto de un salto del sofá y corrió a su escritorio, encendió su computadora, el tiempo en que esta tardo en encender le pareció eterno, tamborileo en la mesa y agito su pie de forma desesperada.

Como naufrago corrió a escribir lo que hacía que sus cabeza diera vuelta y casi lograba maréalo.  
Necesitaba con desesperación saber más de su vecina y como no lo lograría en ese preciso momento porque no sería capaz de subir nuevamente al sexto piso, tocar su puerta y preguntarle desesperadamente por su vida, decidió escribirla el mismo.

Las facciones del rostro de la chica se dibujaban perfectamente en su mente, y cada una contaba para él una historia nueva, una excitante y llena de aventura, a la vez que dejaban al descubierto un rastro de amargura que él mismo se recrimino por escribir, pero había algo dentro del bello rostro de ella, que le debelaban una cortina de soledad y amargura sin saber el motivo.

Y así, letra por letra fue construyendo una vida apasionada y dolorosa que dejaban al descubierto a una mujer fuerte pero llena de heridas que debía curar.

Finalizo su escritura y releyó todo. Se enojo con él mismo por la manera que en que había plasmado la vida de alguien de quien ni siquiera sabía su nombre, se enojo por no poder hacer para ella una historia llena de luz y no tan oscura como esa. Se levanto de la silla y observo lo tarde que era, su estomago rugió y se dirigió a la cocina o más bien a lo que se suponía que era una cocina. Libros desvencijados, papeles hechos puños y hojas con trazos y palabras que solo él podía entender se acumulaban en las repisas. Abrió el refrigerador y saco lo único que le quedaba para comer, un par de huevos.  
Hizo un gesto de fastidiado y se apresuro a hacer su desayudo-almuerzo. Algunas veces deseaba tener a alguien que compartiera un poco de tiempo con él, tener un amigo que lo acompañara, una novia que lo amara y se preocupara de él. Pero no era sí, siempre había estado solo. Su único amigo, Ron, estaba muy ocupado con sus propios asuntos y aunque una fuerte amistad los unía, no se frecuentaban como le gustaría a Harry. Y las novias era caso perdido, hace mucho que una mujer no tocaba a su puerta, desde que una espectacular actriz que ilumina las pantallas y las alfombras rojas lo dejo por ser demasiado aburrido para su gusto y glamur, desde entonces nadie mas había llegado a su vida.

La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba bien en compañía de la única que no lo abandonaba, de la que estaba con él y lo hacía sentir a gusto, con la que compartía sus anhelos y la que lo inspiraba a escribir sus historias, la soledad. Ella era parte de su vida, parte de su persona y no le incomodaba, pero en días como este, cuando veía a una diosa como la vecina del sexto piso, se sentía idiota y aburrido, incapaz de ser importante para alguien y ser fácilmente olvidado entre los quehaceres diarios, porque la vecina había logrado convertirse en una especie de utopía personal, era el monte Everest para un discapacitado, incansable porque las piernas no se venden en los supermercados. Sabía que nunca, alguien como él podría estar con una mujer tan magistral como ella, ¿Qué existía en él que le pudiera interesar a ella?, ¿Un hombre que se expresaba atreves de palabras escrita era suficiente para una diosa como ella? No tenía la más mínima oportunidad de captar su atención. De seguro ella tenía novio digno de su persona, que aunque no la conocía estaba seguro que era excepcional en todo los aspectos, ella seguramente tendrá a un hombre que apreciaba su belleza interior por sobre su cuerpo, alguien que volara al compás con el que ella bailaba sin necesidad de moverse, ese compás que Harry nunca había visto pero que le bastaba con escuchar, porque la delicadeza de los pasos en su techo eran prueba irrefutable que esa mujer sentía la música, porque le hacía el amor a su techo cuando bailaba. Si este era el efecto que ella provocaba en él que era un gran crítico del arte en todas sus ramas, no quería ni imaginar el efecto que surtiría en aquel que la viera en todo su esplendor.

Tras terminar de degustar su desayuno, decidió que lo mejor sería salir a dar un paseo, su editor le había dejado un mensaje anunciándole que dentro de un par de días lo visitaría para que le fuera entregado parte de lo que había escrito, necesitaba despejar su mente para obtener nuevas ideas, estaba seguro que aquella nueva historia podría llevarlo al éxito y necesitaba seguir escribiendo, tomo su chaqueta café y salió de su departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Decidió que sería mejor bajar hasta el primer piso por las escaleras, no quería toparse con ninguno de los inquilinos de otros pisos en el ascensor. Divagaba entre sus pensamientos recordando a su vecina, esa hermosa mujer que no podía sacar de su mente. Al llegar al primer piso escucho el ascensor abrirse, sus ojos se deleitaron al observar a la castaña mujer que lo abandonaba, trato de ocultarse para que ella no pudiera verlo y la siguió con la mirada hasta que la bella mujer dejo el edificio.

Harry comenzó a caminar siguiendo los pasos de la inquilina del sexto piso, sonrió al mirar a la chica que caminaba con gracia y delicadeza, era una mujer tan hermosa que podría pasar días enteros contemplándola, no sabía si debía seguirla hasta su destino, se debatía entre hacerlo o regresar a la soledad de su departamento y tratar de encontrar la idea perfecta para continuar con su historia ahora que la chica no estaba y que podría escribir sin interrupciones. La observo abordar un taxi y sin pensarlo más se apresuro a detener otro para seguir a aquella hechizante mujer hasta su destino, pese a querer resistirse sabía que no podría hacerlo, necesitaba saber algo más de aquella bella castaña. Durante varios minutos se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos saliendo abruptamente de ellos cuando el chofer le informaba que era ahí donde se había detenido el taxi que seguían, observo por una de las ventanillas y vislumbro uno de los teatros más famosos, le pago al hombre y abandono el taxi dudando en lo que debía hacer. Se dedico a observar la construcción aun sin atreverse a entrar, un par de chicas paso por su lado charlando animadamente, ambas ingresaron al teatro y Harry se apresuro a seguirlas.

Al entrar en aquel majestuoso teatro observo todo a su alrededor, cada detalle, escucho algunas voces dando indicaciones y dirigió su verde mirada hacia el fondo del teatro donde algunas mujeres lucían encantadoras portando sus delicados tutús y se colocaban en sus respectivas posición, Harry sonrió acercándose para tomar asiento, quería ver de cerca a su bailarina vecina pero sabía que debía pasar desapercibido. Escucho la suave melodía resonar por el teatro y sonrió de lado al reconocerla, era la misma que resonaba en el sexto piso cada mañana. Todas las chicas comenzaron a moverse delicadamente al ritmo de las notas, vislumbro una cabellera roja y sonrió suavemente al reconocer a Ginny, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, paseo nuevamente su vista por las jóvenes mujeres que se movían con gracia y delicadeza y detuvo su mirada en una de las bailarinas. La hermosa joven se movía con una delicadeza sorprendente y única, sus movimientos eran gráciles y exquisitos, la observo sin poder apartar su vista ni un segundo de ella, lucia hermosa y frágil. No era capaz de pensar en nada más que no fuera aquella mujer que lo había hipnotizado aun más con sus hermosos movimientos, la delicadeza plasmada en ellos era encantadora y la pasión que desbordaba en cada uno era hechizante. Pudo notar un deje de tristeza y soledad, el mismo que había visto en su mirada, presto aun más atención a la joven, si eso podía ser posible pues sus cinco sentidos se concentraban solamente en ella, cada paso dado sobre sus puntas era increíble, toda ella era una mezcla de delicadeza, sutileza y encanto, ensancho su sonrisa cuando la primer pieza musical termino y la observo sonreír.

Durante dos horas había sido testigo de la elegancia y perfección con que bailaba aquella vecina suya, si había pensado tan solo horas atrás en ello agradeció el haber podido presenciar lo que durante días había escuchado sobre su cielo. Espero fuera del teatro hasta que su bailarina predilecta saliera, tal vez el destino podría ayudarlo para entablar alguna conversación con ella, negó sonriendo irónicamente ante esa posibilidad, una mujer como ella no podía interesarse en un hombre como él.

Se escondió en el callejón que estaba atravesando la calle justo enfrente del teatro, un BMW negro con los vidrios oscuro y a simple vista lujoso y extravagante se estaciono frente a él tapando un poco su visión. Y de pronto su mundo se redujo a unos cuantos centímetros, los suficientes para captar el cuerpo perfecto de la mujer más hermosa del planeta, su bailarina.

Por paradójico que sonara, pudo descubrir un grado de amargura mayor que el que había notado anteriormente, sus ojos color almendra habían cambiado a un chocolate, mas misteriosos y tristes. No se percato que un hombre alto y rubio salía del otro lado del auto y miraba fijamente a la castaña, solo podía ver el vaivén de caderas de la chica y los rebeldes cabellos que se soltaban del moño de su cabeza. La vio detenerse a ver hacia ambos lados de la calle y luego atravesarla, a Harry le pareció extraño que ella no tomara un taxi como lo había hecho para llegar allí, tal vez prefería despejar su mente ¿Pero de qué? Ella caminaba sin levantar la vista del piso y al pasar junto al callejón donde Harry se ocultaba, este creyó ver una cristalina lágrima resbalar por la mejilla.

Hermione se reprimía por ser tan débil, no debía llorar, ella debía acostumbrarse a eso, Draco no era su exclusividad y ella sabía eso desde el inicio y lo acepto así, pero las charlas con Luna siempre la dejaban más débil de lo que quería aceptar. Trato de borrar la lagrima que se deslizo por su mejilla y un fuerte viento la sorprendió descuidada e hizo volar el delicado y fino trozo de tela que utilizaba para cubrir su cabello, este voló por sobre su cabeza y el viento la hizo elevarse mas y planear a unos metros detrás de ella. Trato de perseguirlo pero la multitud de peatones le impidió el paso, hasta que observo una mano sostener la pañoleta de seda. Se acerco al hombre con sus ojos fijos en la pañoleta que su madre le había regalado y que ese hombre tan amablemente le había ayudado a recuperar. Fijo su vista en los ojos de él y por un momento se descoloco, eran de un verde imposible, demasiado trasparente y cristalinos, era como ver atreves del agua, hasta podía jurar que por un instante vio reflejada su propia alma. Las facciones maduras y jóvenes se mezclaban a la perfección en su rostro y la barba levemente crecida le daban un aspecto tremendamente cautivante.

-¡Muchas gracias!- le dijo tomando la pañoleta entre sus dedos- es muy importante para mi- sonrió al misterioso hombre que la veía sin decir palabras.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, solo se veían. Ella no entendía la extraña familiaridad que sentía hacia él. Y Harry estaba en el cielo al poder oír la melodiosa voz que hacia perfecto juego con la imagen de ella que él había imaginado horas atrás sentado en su casa.

-Me llamo Hermione- le tendió una mano y le sonrió calurosamente.

-Harry- trago saliva y dibujo una sonrisa parecida a la que ella le dedicaba- un placer conocerte.

-Eso digo yo, si no fuera por tu acto de heroísmo no se si la hubiese recuperado- le dijo alzando la pañoleta en su mano.

-No fue nada, es lo que hago todos los días, salvar a damiselas en peligro- le resto importancia. Ella sonrió sinceramente ante el comentario y la luz almendrada regreso a sus ojos.

-Gracias de todas formas Súperman- dio la vuelta y reanudo sus pasos, esta vez no tan triste- espero poder verte otra vez, tal vez el destino- comento descuidada ya de espaldas a Harry, él le había dado una pequeña razón para borrara su tristeza, aun quedaban caballeros en este mundo y ella se había topada con uno hoy.

-El ya nos unió- dijo en un susurro que se perdió con el viento que la castaña dejaba tras ella.

Ninguno se percato de la mirada iracunda que cierto rubio les dedico tras ser el observador pasivo en ese encuentro decisivo en la vida de todos.

-Ya estoy lista amor- la pelirroja beso a su marido sin hacer ningún comentario mas tras observar sus ojos llenos de furia, ambos entraron al BMW y sin decir palabras se dirigieron a sus destinos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

El silencio en el auto cuando Draco la recogió fue molesto e incomodo, el semblante del rubio era un enigma para ella, pero aun así no perdía su elegancia y hermosura cautivadora.

La vida de ella nunca había sido difícil, los problemas reales estaban fuera de su conocimiento, pero aun así nunca se aprovecho de su lugar en la sociedad, siempre fue una buena amiga, excelente hija, y consentida hermana ya que era la única mujer en una casa llena de hombres pelirrojos. Su padre nunca le habían negado nada y mucho menos sus hermanos, exceptuado al menor de ellos, Ron. Él era mayor que ella por un año y eso provocaba una mayor convivencia, así mismo él la conocía mejor que los demás, sabia de su adicción al sexo masculino y era el único que podía reprocharle su oculta promiscuidad. Muchas veces discutieron pero la fraternidad que existía entre ellos hacia que los enojos fueran exorcizados en muy poco tiempo. Ron era muy sobreprotector con ella, pero jamás interfería en sus decisiones.

Ginny había disfrutado de su juventud, nunca se había sentido sola, era popular entre ambos géneros y los chicos hacían fila para poder entrar en su corazón de condominio, no se arrepentía de nada de su pasado, el sexo era una debilidad en ella y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, aunque su hermano decía que su problema era no querer intentarlo. Pero todo cambió cuando conoció a su esposo, el amor de su vida, el hombre integro y amoroso que la llevo de la mano hacia lo desconocido, hacia el amor verdadero, sin dobles intenciones ni mascaras. Draco la había pretendido desde su accidentado encuentro en el restauran, le había demostrado ser un gran hombre y se había ganado el cariño y aprecio de todos los pelirrojos. Ron le advirtió de la fama que le precedía al rubio, al igual que sus amigas más cercanas, pero ella los ignoro ya que su propio pasado no era una carta en limpio, si él la acepto con eso ella también lo haría.

Llegaron a su casa y sus retrospectivas se detuvo, el rubio siguió sentado en el auto y ella bajo, seguro tenia un mal día y no deseaba incomodarlo. El BMW se puso en marcha y Ginny decidió no prestarle importancia a la frialdad de su marido. Entro a su lujoso hogar, si, eso era un hogar, tibio en las noches de inverno porque Draco estaba allí con ella. Bueno, no siempre porque los compromisos laborales exigían su atención también, pero cuando podían la pasaban genial, él le daba todo lo que necesitaba.

Hermione suspiro en cuanto ingreso a su departamento, sonrió levemente al recordar el pequeño incidente donde había sido ayudada por aquel chico de hermosos ojos verdes. Por alguna extraña razón sintió que había alguna especie de extraña conexión entre ellos y sonrió irónicamente al pensarlo, no podía ser así puesto que nunca antes lo había visto, al recordar su nombre esa misma extraña familiaridad que había sentido regreso a ella. Aquel hombre había despertado algo en ella que no podía descifrar y era inquietante sentirse tan fascinada por aquellas esmeraldas tan perfectas que adornaban su mirada, la habían hechizado, su mirada era tan encantadora que incluso al recordarla aun podía perderse en ese inmenso verde.

Camino despreocupadamente hasta su habitación dejándose caer en la cama, ese misterioso hombre le había devuelto la sonrisa, olvidando por unos instantes el motivo de esa amargura que comenzaba a invadirla cada día con más fuerza, agradeció internamente que ese incidente pudiera distraerla de aquello que la agobia y que comenzaba a asfixiarla dejándola sin salida. Observo el reloj poniéndose de pie, estaba cansada y hambrienta, se despojo de su vestuario lentamente quedando en ropa interior. Se observo detenidamente en el espejo, las palabras que Luna siempre le recalcaba resonaron haciendo eco dentro de ella. Era verdad que era una mujer bella, observo la curvatura de su cintura esbozando una débil sonrisa, su rubia amiga siempre le había dicho que podría conquistar a cualquier hombre, que dejara a Draco Malfoy y que buscara a un hombre que supiera amarla como él no lo hacía. Su sonrisa se apago al instante, desvió su mirada buscando su camisón de dormir, pensar en todo eso siempre lograba desequilibrarla, la hacía debatirse interiormente entre seguir adelante con todo lo que había construido o retroceder y comenzar de nuevo.

Se dirigió a la cocina lentamente observando todo a su alrededor, a veces sentía que no pertenecía al mundo de Draco, que él le había construido una esfera de cristal llena de lujos innecesarios y sin un poco de ternura. Se apresuro a preparar algo para saciar su hambre, necesitaba dormir para dejar de pensar en todo aquello que comenzaba remover todo dentro de ella.

La comida no tuvo ningún sabor para ella, todo le supo insípido y alejo su plato dejándolo a medias. Se sobresalto al escuchar que alguien había ingresado a su departamento y se puso de pie de inmediato para averiguar si era Draco. Respiro aliviada al verlo de pie en la sala de estar y le sonrió arqueando una ceja, el rubio no contesto su gesto y eso la confundió por un instante.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió al no observar muestra alguna de emoción en el rostro de Draco, él no respondió y eso aumento su incertidumbre acercándose lentamente -¿Está todo bien Draco?- el rubio la observo de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro.

-No- Hermione lo observo acercarse a ella –No todo está bien- la chica retrocedió un par de pasos y sin que pudiera evitarlo Draco la tomo por la muñeca - ¿Te parece que todo esté bien?- ella pudo percatarse de la furia en su mirada y deseo huir, sin embargo el agarre de Draco le impedía si quiera retroceder un poco más.

-Me estas lastimando- dijo con una mueca de dolor cuando el rubio ejerció más fuerza en su agarre, la castaña observo su piel comenzar a tornarse roja y trato de forcejear sin lograr que Draco disminuyera la fuerza.

-¿Con quién hablaste esta tarde?- Hermione no entendió del todo su pregunta y arrugo su entrecejo mirándolo con enfado -¿Quién era ese hombre que te abordo al salir del teatro?- ella sonrió irónicamente, no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a aquel rubio.

-No era nadie- respondió sonando indiferente – suéltame ya- Draco disminuyo la fuerza de su agarre y tomo a Hermione por la barbilla con la otra mano obligándola a mirarlo.

-No tienes por qué hablar con nadie que no conozca Hermione- dictamino logrando que la castaña se asustara ante el tono amenazador que había utilizado.

-No puedes prohibirme que lo haga- respondió desafiándolo.

-Puedo obligarte si eso es lo que quieres- le susurro fríamente – más vale que no me obligues a hacer algo que no te gustara querida- estampo sus labios contra los de la castaña, Hermione trato de zafarse de su agarre una vez más y mordió el labio inferior del rubio haciéndolo sangrar, Draco se alejo de ella mirándola con frialdad y con la furia plasmada en cada una de sus facciones.

La castaña se sintió atemorizada, jamás había visto a Draco tan enojado como en aquella ocasión, quiso huir pero sus piernas no le respondían, la gris y fría mirada del rubio la traspasaban, nada bueno podría suceder después de lo que había hecho. El rubio se acerco a ella estampando su puño en su rostro, Hermione lo observo con sorpresa y furia al mismo tiempo pero no pudo hacer nada, se logro mantener en pie a pesar del golpe que la hizo trastabillar y Draco se acerco a ella tomándola por la cintura y besándola con desesperación.

-Eres mía- le dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia separándose de sus labios y descendiendo con sus besos hasta su cuello.

-Ahora no Draco- murmuro tratando de alejarlo, el dolor que había causado el golpe que el rubio le había propinado le había hecho derramar un par de lagrimas y su puño aun quemaba en su piel.

Draco pareció no haber escuchado a Hermione y continúo con su labor, introdujo sus manos en el fino camisón de seda de la chica acariciando sus muslos y ascendiendo lentamente hasta toparse con los perfectos senos, los cuales acaricio con satisfacción. La castaña trato de empujarlo pero Draco la tomo por el cuello amenazadoramente, se miraron por algunos segundos y el rubio la empujo bruscamente logrando que la espalda de la chica encontrara la fría pared, el rubio volvió al asecho abandonado los senos de la chica para deshacerse de la incómoda prenda que le impedía deleitarse con el cuerpo de aquella castaña.

-Basta Draco- susurro la chica derramando algunas lagrimas, él no atendió su llamado y la hizo despojarse de su camisón para dejar al descubierto el cuerpo que tanto le gustaba –No ahora, por favor hoy no- suplico al observar a Draco abrir su bragueta.

-Eres mía Hermione- le susurro al oído al estar dentro de ella, la castaña cerró los ojos fuertemente, sin ser capaz de hacer nada más, tratando de que todo fuera menos horrible y deseando de que terminara lo más rápido posible.

Hermione observo a Draco vestirse rápidamente después de haberle demostrado que solamente él podría ser el único hombre en su vida, en cada movimiento y caricia brindada aquella noche ella sabía que su mensaje era demostrarle que era su mujer y que nadie más podría tocarla. Una vez que el rubio abandono su departamento se hundió en el silencio que reinaba y se refugió en la soledad que se había instalado poco a poco en su vida, derramo varias lagrimas silenciosas aquella noche y tras tomar una ducha reconsidero todo lo que la rubia le había dicho ¿Amaba tanto Draco para permitir que lo sucedido se volviera a repetir? aquella incógnita se repetía en su mente sin querer descubrir aquella respuesta que estaba presente en ella, el sueño la venció con la esperanza de que todo pudiera cambiar.

Algo había cambiado en ella aquella noche, dentro de ella un nuevo sentimiento comenzaba a anidarse, un sentimiento desconocido pero que le alentaba a continuar, todo en ella se había puesto fuera de lugar y la furia de Draco había marcado el inicio de un final.

Aquella mañana Luna se dirigió al edificio donde vivía su mejor amiga lo más a prisa que le había sido posible, después de haber recibido una llamada de la castaña, se había percatado de la amargura en su voz y su angustia se hizo presente cuando supo que no estaba bien. Ingreso en el edificio sin prestar mucha a atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y olvidándose del ascensor se dirigió a las escaleras subiendo lo más a prisa que sus piernas se lo permitían. Se detuvo en el quinto piso dudando por un segundo si su amiga vivía en aquel piso o en siguiente, se recrimino el ser un poco olvidadiza y respiro, cuando se dispuso a seguir su camino observo a un apuesto chico salir de su departamento, él la observo por unos segundos, poseía unos ojos verdes que le parecieron lindos y su aire misterioso lo convertía en alguien interesante, supo que era un chico tímido cuando él desvió su mirada apenado y sonrió, deseo que Hermione encontrara un hombre como él, no sabía porque aquel chico de ojos verdes le había inspirado confianza pero en su mirada encontró algo que le hizo saber que aquel hombre podría ayudar a su amiga.

Continuó su camino después de aquello y llamo a la puerta del departamento de su amiga sin esperar mucho para que ella apareciera detrás de la puerta con un semblante abatido. Luna la observo reparando en una marca que se había tornado morada en su rostro, entro en el departamento cerrando la puerta y sintiendo el abrazo de Hermione con desesperación.

La castaña supo que había hecho bien al llamar a Luna, necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que había pasado, pero también consideraba que había sido un error el que la rubia estuviera ahí, decirle a ella todo lo que había sucedido significa escuchar lo que tantas veces Luna le había repetido y sabía que aquella ocasión su amiga insistiría más que nunca, sin embargo no podría mentirle, menos en el estado en el que se encontraba y necesitaba decirlo, sentía que se ahogaría si lo callaba, su llanto la delato aun más pronto de lo que hubiera querido y ese abrazo tan urgente supo que había alertado a Luna y que ella se imaginaba quien era el causante de semejante caos dentro de ella.

Luna la abrazo sin preguntar nada, la soñadora sonrisa que se había pintado en su rostro para brindársela a su amiga se había esfumado inmediatamente al ver a la chica en tan abatido semblante, no quiso decir nada y espero hasta que el llanto cesara para que ella le contara que había sucedido, sabía quién era el culpable, nadie antes había hecho caer a pedazos a esa fuerte mujer que se había vuelto vulnerable ante el miserable de Draco Malfoy. Hermione se aparto de su abrazo después de varios minutos, seco delicadamente sus lágrimas y trato de sonreírle a Luna. La rubia la observaba detenidamente reparando en las marcas moradas que había en sus brazos y en la inquietante marca de su rostro, esperaba a que Hermione le contara lo sucedido, pudo leer en la mirada de ella un deje de amargura, aun más latente que en otras ocasiones y las marcas intangibles del dolor que se acumulada en ella.

-¿Quieres contarme que paso?- interrogo tras eternos minutos en los que Hermione parecía rehuir de su celeste mirada, percibió el débil suspiro que su amiga había dejado escapar, no tuvo más remedio que esperar hasta que la castaña la observo dibujando una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

-Draco se ha molestado conmigo- murmuro fijando su mirada en un punto incierto, la sonrisa llena de amargura que se dibujo en su rostro le indico a Luna que no se había equivocado –vino a reclamarme algunas cosas anoche, discutimos y…- se puso de pie dándole la espalda a la rubia incapaz de continuar con su relato, el recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior le erizaba la piel, era como vivir de nuevo una especie de castigo que no merecía.

-Fue él quien te dejo esas marcas- continuo Luna observando sus brazos, Hermione no le encontró sentido a negar lo que era obvio, pese a que Draco jamás se había portado agresivo con ella no podía ocultar lo que había sucedido -¿Se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima?- pregunto sin sonar escandalizada.

-Me encantaría decirte que no Luna, que fui una torpe y que me he lastimado accidentalmente ¿Pero acaso me creerías?- La rubia negó lentamente y Hermione le sonrió –entonces no lo puedo negar, pero él jamás ha hecho algo semejante, perdió el control, tuve la culpa…- Luna la miro abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa e hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio.

-No puedo creer que vayas a defenderlo- comento ácidamente mirando a Hermione –aunque haya perdido el control no debió ponerte una mano encima- la castaña sabía que tenía razón pero había algo que aun le impedía aceptar del todo que Draco era el patán que Luna siempre se había empeñado en mostrarle –no entiendo por qué dices que tuviste la culpa- murmuro la rubia adoptando su aire soñador tan característico en ella.

-Me comporte de una manera que lo hizo enfadar más- la rubia enarco ambas cejas.

-No me digas, seguramente al igual que en otras ocasiones te prohibió algo, siempre discuten por eso, es verdad nunca te había puesto una mano encima pero ¿Tan grave fue lo que hiciste?- sus palabras ocasionaron un eco en ella, era verdad Draco le había prohibido demasiadas cosas se había vuelto una mujer solitaria y rutinaria, había olvidado lo que era realmente vivir.

-Esta vez no podía permitirle que me prohibiera otra cosa Luna- sonrió ante la respuesta de su amiga, ahí estaba la chica fuerte y decidida que había conocido, pero se lamento que el precio por serlo fuera tan alto.

-¿Qué más sucedió cariño?- le pregunto al ver a Hermione tan afectada, los golpes físicos eran lo de menos y ella lo sabía, sin embargo la castaña ocultaba algo que la había marcado de una manera sin igual, podía percibirlo en su mirada que parecía haber tomado una tonalidad más oscura.

-Soy propiedad Malfoy- murmuro con una amargura que quemaba en su garganta, no hizo falta que dijera más para que Luna comenzara a sacar sus conclusiones, su característico aire soñador la abandono por unos segundos y parpadeo varias veces tratando de asimilar toda la información que poseía.

Ninguna dijo nada, prefirieron sumirse en un silencio alentador para Hermione, Luna supo que algo había cambiado en el interior de Hermione, que ese remolino de sentimientos que la atacaba sin piedad le ayudaría a comenzar algo distinto. Al mirar el pálido rostro de la castaña vislumbro las marcas de cansancio que eran más visibles cuando no aplicaba la capa de maquillaje que ayudaba a disminuir la tristeza, el cansancio, la amargura y la soledad que lucían en ella haciéndole estragos poco a poco. La blanca piel de su rostro le hacía resaltar más la zona donde Draco había estampado su puño, con delicadeza y en un movimiento casi imperceptible para Hermione acaricio esa parte de su piel que se había tornado morada, sabía que ese golpe aun ardía en su piel y en todo su ser, que había lastimado algo en ella difícil de remediar y que la despertaría de ese letargo en el que se había quedado atrapada negándose todas las salidas posibles. Hermione se acurruco a su lado, necesitaba de esa amiga siempre incondicional, de esa chica que se había convertido en su apoyo más fiel y que quería como a una hermana. Luna no le dijo nada que no quisiera escuchar, tampoco le reprimió las lágrimas silenciosas que marcaban su camino por sus pálidas mejillas y que se perdían en algún lugar de su castaño cabello, compartió el dolor que sentía aquella bailarina y le transmitió todo el apoyo que requería. Tras un par de horas en silencio y con la certeza de que Hermione se perdería el ensayo de aquella tarde Luna decidió que lo mejor sería pedir comida a domicilio y llamar al estudio de su padre para decirle que no llegaría a casa aquella noche, se quedaría hacerle compañía a su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- le pregunto apartándola sutilmente de su lado y cogiendo el teléfono, Hermione encogió los hombros –vamos linda, ¿Qué se te antoja?- la castaña esbozo una débil sonrisa.

-Mmm Pizza- sugirió sin que se le ocurriera algo más, Luna sonrió y tecleo los números en el teléfono.

Tras comer unas cuantas rebanadas de pizza, Luna decidió preguntar que había causado el enojo de Malfoy, pese a que no deseaba volver a ver a su amiga en un estado tan deprimente la curiosidad estaba latente en ella y se sorprendió al ver a Hermione sonreír.

-Vamos cuéntame que paso- insistió la rubia interesada al mirar el semblante tan sereno de Hermione.

-Pues veras, Draco se enojo porque Superman llego a mi rescate- Luna soltó una suave carcajada, Hermione enarco ambas cejas ante ello – es verdad, la pañoleta que mi madre me regalo me fue arrebatada por el viento y fue él quien me la devolvió- respondió tomando una rebanada más de pizza de la caja que se hallaba abierta sobre la cama.

-No entiendo entonces ¿Se ha enojado por algo que ni siquiera planeaste?- Hermione asintió sin mostrar mucho interés al recordar nuevamente al chico que la había ayudado.

-Se porto muy amable conmigo- dijo sonriendo y Luna ensancho su sonrisa al ver un brillo especial en la mirada de su amiga – es extraño pero, poseía unos ojos tan hermosos que me transportaron a otro lugar.

-Ya entiendo- respondió logrando asimilar el enojo del rubio quien había sentido a aquel desconocido como una amenaza y un Malfoy no podía perder ante un don nadie -¿Dime como era?

-Apuesto, no lo voy a negar, con unos ojos verdes impactantes y un aire tan misterioso como encantador- Hermione sonrió mientras le daba una pequeña mordida a la rebanada de pizza que sostenía en una de sus manos.

Luna la observo y de pronto recordó al chico que había visto en el quinto piso, dejo su rebanada de pizza en la caja tomo la mano de su amiga.

-Tu vecino del quinto piso- murmuro confundiendo a la castaña.

-¿Qué hay con él?- inquirió mirando la sonrisa de Luna.

-Mujer ¿es que no conoces a tu apuesto vecino del quinto piso?- interrogo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, Hermione rió brevemente ante la expresión de la rubia y negó – pues tiene la misma descripción que me has dado de Superman- respondió volviendo a tomar su rebanada de pizza. Hermione la miro con curiosidad y continuó comiendo mientras su curiosidad aumentaba a cada segundo.


	5. Chapter 5

El Coupé Mercedes Benz de color plateado corría a gran velocidad, la conductora se deshizo de sus costosas gafas de sol Chanel en cuanto se percato de que había llegado a su destino y estaciono el auto frente al edificio que visitaría. La rubia mujer que se hallaba dentro del auto tomo su bolso y extrajo de el su fiel maquillaje aplicando una capa sobre su rostro, aplico un poco de rubor para darle color a sus blancas mejillas y retoco el maquillaje de sus azules ojos, acomodo su rubia cabellera y abandono su automóvil para entrar en el edificio. Abordando el ascensor a toda prisa y repasando una y otra vez el discurso que pronunciara, aun no tenía claro si lo que diría seria convincente pero nadie había podido resistirse a sus encantos y confiaba en que su antigua conquista tampoco lo haría. En cuanto el ascensor se detuvo y abrió las puertas, lo abandono lo más rápido que pudo, camino a lo largo del pasillo produciendo un suave sonido con sus finos y altos tacones de aguja. Su silueta perfecta lucia tan encantadora como siempre y su lacio y rubio cabello caía sobre su espalda dándole un toque atractivo. Se observo por enésima vez en su pequeño espejo de bolsillo y extrayendo de su bolso un brillo labial aplico un poco más sonriendo con satisfacción ante su belleza cautivadora. Detuvo sus pasos al estar frente a su destino y arreglo su ropa antes de llamar a la puerta, no se imagino regresar nuevamente a aquel edificio, al mismo piso y al mismo departamento, pero la vida daba demasiadas vueltas y la creciente fama de la que poco a poco se había hecho su antiguo novio era algo que no podía dejar pasar, dibujo una de sus sonrisas más coquetas mientras esperaba que atendieran su llamado y esta se ensancho en cuanto la puerta se abrió mostrando detrás de ella al hombre de ojos verdes que creía formaba parte de su pasado.

* * *

Harry bebió un sorbo de su taza humeante de café, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta, no es que no recibiera visitas pero no esperaba a nadie y tenía la fama de ser un hombre solitario que pocas veces tenía la satisfacción de ser visitado por su único y entrañable amigo Ron, y por asuntos de trabajo cuando lo visitaba Remus Lupin, su amigo y editor, dejando sobre la mesa de la cocina su taza de café atendió el llamado esperando encontrarse con su editor, había recibido una llamada telefónica de él un par de días antes donde le había informado lo visitaría para echar un vistazo a la nueva idea en la que trabajaba, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa de encontrarse con la persona que ni en sus más recónditos sueños hubiera imaginado volver a tener frente él, su verde mirada observo de pies a cabeza a la chica que tenía frente a él y una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro.

-¡Hola Harry!- saludo la bella rubia acercándose a él para plantar un beso en una de las mejillas del chico y colgarse de su cuello, Harry no pudo contestar debido a la impresión que le había causado ver a aquella actriz frente a él y respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza el efusivo saludo de la mujer. Permanecieron en silencio por largos minutos, Harry no sabía que decir solo quería preguntarle que hacía ahí, nunca espero que Clea su ex novia, la misma que lo había dejado por ser demasiado aburrido para su gusto, lo buscara nuevamente. No podía negar que seguía tan bella como la recordaba, esa rubia despampanante que hacia suspirar a cualquier hombre cuando desfilaba por las alfombras rojas o cuando aparecía en las enorme pantallas de cine estaba frente a él, aclaro su garganta al tiempo que apartaba sutilmente de su lado a la chica.

-Clea, es un gusto verte- murmuro a la chica, estaba tan atractiva aun como la recordaba y sonrió de lado ante la idea - ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó tratando de no ser grosero.

Clea observo a Harry, era un hombre atractivo y eso no podía negarlo pero lamentaba el que fuera tan aburrido para ella, aun así era un buen partido, su verde mirada podía derretirla incluso, había sido esa mirada la que la había atraído de sobremanera tiempo atrás y seguía atrayéndola de una manera impresionante, Clea sonrió aun más ampliamente al percatarse de que el ojiverde se mostraba nervioso, siendo una mujer tan atractiva conseguía siempre lo que quería y eso era algo que disfrutaba, ahora sabía que tenía la oportunidad de seducir nuevamente a Harry y eso le favorecía, el ojiverde había comenzado a hacerse de una fama que ella nunca hubiera imaginado y estaba segura que las cifras en su cuenta de banco habían comenzado a subir considerablemente, observo nuevamente a Harry y le pidió permiso para entrar en el ya conocido departamento.

-Quise visitarte, hace mucho que no nos vemos- respondió al ingresar en el recinto mirando a su alrededor y dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro al darse cuenta que todo seguía como ella lo recordaba –Tal vez recordar viejos tiempos- le guiño el ojo sonriendo ampliamente.  
Harry se aclaro la garganta ante ello y evito la mirada de la chica, con un ademán la invito a tomar asiento al tiempo que él se dirigía a la cocina para prepararle un poco de té.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, la rubia se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina y examinando todo a su paso.

-Muy bien- Tomo la taza que Harry le ofrecía y bebió un sorbo de ella –Creo que a ti también te ha ido muy bien ¿No es así?- el chico asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Harry no sabía porque la presencia de esa mujer le comenzaba a incomodar, era cierto que la ruptura de esa relación le había afectado mucho, sin embargo y aun cuando tan solo unos meses atrás creía aun quererla, se daba cuenta de que ya no sentía nada por aquella famosa y glamorosa actriz, su presencia no era nada grata después de lo sucedido entre ellos y deseaba que la chica se marchara en cuanto antes, no sabía que decir y prefería estar solo.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- indago la chica al percatarse de que Harry observaba el reloj que se hallaba en una de las paredes, él negó lentamente para después encogerse de hombros, la chica suspiro exasperada al darse cuenta de que el ojiverde no pretendía decir nada más, dejando sobre la mesa la taza de té que Harry le había proporcionado lo observo intensamente y trato de ser lo más directa posible –Harry he pensado que tal vez podríamos darnos otra oportunidad- el ojiverde la observo sin dar crédito a sus palabras y una irónica sonrisa se plasmo en sus labios.

-No entiendo a que viene todo esto, me dejaste muy en claro que lo mejor sería terminar nuestra relación, que yo no era para ti- la chica rodó los ojos hastiada por esas palabras y se acerco a él seductoramente.

-Olvida lo que dije- susurro Clea mientras besaba la comisura de los labios del chico de ojos verdes, Harry se tenso ante ello y no supo cómo debía reaccionar, anteriormente hubiera deseado que todo eso pasara, que Clea le dijera que podían darse una nueva oportunidad pero en ese instante cuando la chica le sugirió que podrían reiniciar una nueva relación había declinado de inmediato de esa idea.

-Lo lamento- susurro apartándose bruscamente de su lado –pero ahora soy yo el que necesita pensar las cosas- Clea enarco una de sus finas cejas –sigo siendo el hombre aburrido que dejaste, el mismo terrible escritor del que huiste- la chica desvió su azul mirada por un instante sin saber que argumentar.

-Necesitaba tiempo, estaba en lo mejor de mi carrera y tú sabes que no podía descuidarla- Nuevamente se acerco a él de manera peligrosa –Pero eso pertenece al pasado- susurro acariciando su mejilla – además teníamos una muy buena química, que estoy segura sigue presente- se acerco a los labios del chico rozando los suyos contra los de él, Harry se quedo paralizado por aquel inesperado roce de labios y de un momento a otro el simple roce paso a ser un beso hambriento.

* * *

Luna sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja en su vaso, apenas un par de horas atrás se había despertado después de una larga noche en la que Hermione le había platicado cosas que había preferido guardar para ella pero que ante lo sucedido con Draco había preferido contarle. Tras beber parte del contenido de su vaso observo a Hermione entrar en la cocina sonriéndole cálidamente.

-¿Dormiste bien?- interrogo la chica de hermosos ojos azules al tiempo que servía un poco de jugo para su castaña amiga, Hermione solamente se limito a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza mientras tomaba el vaso que Luna le ofrecía y la rubia examino su rostro nuevamente -¿Quieres un poco de fruta?- Hermione asintió mientras buscaba un plato para que su amiga le proporcionara un poco de la fruta que había cortado en pequeños trozos.

-¿Te vas ya?- interrogo la castaña

-Si debo ir al estudio a revelar algunas fotos, pero prometo visitarte mañana- informo Luna tomando asiento a la mesa frente a Hermione – tu deberías aprovechar para conocer a tus vecinos- sugirió sonriendo ampliamente, Hermione soltó una pequeña risita y continuo degustando la fruta que aun había en su plato.

-Tal vez lo haga- murmuro – por la tarde tendré que ir al teatro, dime Luna ¿Aun se nota mucho?- ladeo un poco su rostro para que la rubia examinara la marca que estaba plasmado en su pálida piel.

-No cariño, con un poco de maquillaje podrás cubrirlo bien- le informo mientras se acercaba a ella – y deberás prometerme que no permitirás que esto suceda otra vez- Hermione suspiro asintiendo lentamente.

-Nunca dejare que Draco vuelva hacerme algo como tal- susurro decidida, Luna la observo sin decir más, tenía la sensación de que pronto las cosas cambiarían de una manera radical para todos y sabia que Malfoy había propiciado ese cambio. Le sonrió a Hermione, las oscuras ojeras ya no se hallaban bajo sus almendrados ojos y eso le reconforto, su amiga había podido dormir bien la noche anterior y parecía que la pesadilla que había vivido comenzaría a esfumarse.

-Date una ducha mientras te ayudo a escoger la ropa que usaras hoy- Hermione la observo sonriendo y asintiendo como una niña pequeña cuando su madre le da órdenes.

Después de aquella ducha que la había refrescado y relajado Hermione decidió cambiar algunas prendas que Luna le había escogido, vistió solamente unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes mientras calzaba los zapatos que Luna había elegido para ella, aplico una ligera capa de maquillaje en su rostro tratando de cubrir la piel que aun se mantenía de color morado y sonrió de manera irónica cuando logro cubrir esa parte de su rostro.

-¿Segura que no quieres que cocine antes de irme?- Hermione negó al instante, su amiga no era la mejor cocinera que pudiera conocer, sus aptitudes culinarias dejaban mucho que desear y rió un poco al recordar el desastre que la rubia podía causar en su cocina.

-Todo estará bien Luna yo me hare cargo- Luna la observo de pies a cabeza dándole su aprobación a lo que había elegido vestir.

-Bueno entonces tengo que irme- informo mientras buscaba su bolso y algunas fotos que le había mostrado a Hermione – te llamare más tarde- le informo mientras se despedía de ella con un cálido abrazo.

Luna abandono el departamento de su castaña amiga a toda prisa, se dirigió al elevador encontrándolo ocupado y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a las escaleras.

Hermione soltó un largo suspiro en cuanto Luna cerró la puerta tras ella, se dirigió a la cocina acomodando todo lo que estaba fuera de su lugar, la noche anterior había podido dormir bien y se encontraba mucho mejor después de haber hablado con Luna, había apagado su teléfono celular y había desconectado el teléfono con el que contaba en su departamento asegurándose de que Malfoy no la pudiera contactar, sin embargo sabía que él estaría aquella tarde en el teatro y que tal vez haría todo lo posible para asecharla, no podía huir siempre del rubio pero aun no deseaba verlo, se acerco hasta la ventana de la cocina que daba hacía la calle y un auto plateado estacionado frente a su edificio llamo su atención, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y recordó lo que su rubia amiga le había dicho, su curiosidad iba en aumento a cada instante ¿Superman era su vecino del quinto piso? Sin perder más tiempo se apresuro a abandonar su departamento y bajar lo más a prisa al quinto piso.

* * *

Harry aparto a Clea de su lado de una manera para nada sutil y negó con un movimiento de cabeza, la rubia lo observo contrariada y Harry pudo ver en su mirada un deje de enfado y fastidio.

-Lo mejor será que te vayas- informo Harry de manera áspera y la chica lo observo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-¿Por qué tengo que irme?- indago mientras lo observaba de manera desafiante – He venido aquí para proponerte intentarlo otra vez y no me iré hasta conseguirlo- Harry suspiro pesadamente mientras revolvía su azabache cabello.

-Lo lamento pero no es buena idea- su voz sonó tan decidida que Clea se sintió frustrada al saber que sus planes no darían el resultado deseado – soy yo el que no quiere esta vez- Harry se giro dándole la espalda y caminando nuevamente hacía la sala dejándola sola y enfadada en la cocina.

Antes de que Clea pudiera decir algo más alguien llamo a la puerta, la rubia resoplo hastiada mirando a Harry con clara molestia, el ojiverde no se inmuto por ello y sin decir nada más fue atender el segundo llamado de aquel día.

Hermione se recrimino el ser tan curiosa y trato de desistir de su idea de cerciorarse si el chico que Luna le había descrito era el mismo que le había ayudado días atrás o era una simple coincidencia y se trataba de un chico con una descripción similar, sin embargo en cuanto declino de su idea la puerta frente a la que se hallaba se abrió y ahí estaba él, observo sus ojos verdes y al igual que la primera vez esa mirada logro descolocarla, sonrió de manera nerviosa percatándose que en los labios de él ¿Con brillo labial? se formaba una sonrisa nerviosa, al igual que ella, el chico de hermosos ojos verdes comenzando a colocarse más nervioso de lo que hubiera esperado.

Harry se quedo paralizado desde el otro lado de la puerta al ver a Hermione ahí, sintió que sus latidos aumentaban al ver la tímida y hermosa sonrisa que la castaña le dedicaba y se perdió por breves segundos en su impecable belleza. Trato de responderle el gesto a la castaña y sonrió un poco al tiempo que los nervios lo invadían, nunca hubiera imaginado que su bella vecina lo visitara y sin lugar a dudas ese sería uno de los mejores días de su vida, salió abruptamente de sus cavilaciones cuando escucho la perfecta y armoniosa voz de la chica.

-Hola- saludo la castaña desviando su mirada.

-Hola

-No sabía que somos vecinos- comento Hermione tratando que la tensión entre ellos no se hiciera presente, Harry rió brevemente ante ese comentario y la observo asintiendo lentamente.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía- comento mordiéndose la lengua ante ello –ya vez el destino- murmuro haciendo sonreír a Hermione más ampliamente, el ambiente de armonía entre ellos se rompió cuando Harry sintió a alguien posicionarse detrás de él y se percato que la expresión de Hermione cambiaba radicalmente, se giro para observar a la rubia mujer detrás de él que le dirigía una mirada fulminante a su castaña vecina.

-Lo lamento no quería interrumpir nada- comento apenada la castaña y sintiendo una extraña molestia por haber encontrado a esa rubia y hermosa mujer en casa de su vecino y al asociar el brillo labial que la rubia llevaba con el que superman tenia en sus labios- Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Harry la detuvo en cuanto ella trato de girarse para alejarse de su departamento, indicándole que no debía hacerlo.

-Clea deberías irte- la mujer se mostró indignada ante ello y Harry supo que si las miradas asesinaran él estaría muerto en aquel momento.

-¿Es por ella?- indago observando a Hermione y tratando de controlar su creciente enfado –Me rechazas porque ahora estas con ella- afirmo al borde de la histeria, Hermione quiso aclarar que no era así pero la rubia no se lo permitió –Me has rechazado ¿Por una mujer como ella?- trato de controlarse mientras entraba en el departamento para tomar su bolso.

-No le tomes importancia- le susurro Harry a la castaña al darse cuenta del color carmín que cubría las mejillas de la chica, sonrió cuando Hermione lo observo y negó ante lo que suponía que la chica se preguntaba – No, no es mi novia- volvió a susurrarle y la castaña pareció mostrarse menos apenada ante ello.

-Eres un idiota Harry- espeto Clea al tiempo que abandonaba el departamento – Nadie me ha rechazado- observo de reojo a Hermione y no pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa de la chica – Te aseguro que este hombre no es lo que aparenta- le comunico a Hermione de manera acida – es patético- murmuro –Te arrepentirás Potter- amenazo para después comenzar a caminar a pasos decididos y con su conocido porte altanero.

-¿Qué fue eso?- interrogo Hermione observando a la rubia mujer alejarse.

-La actuación le ha afectado el cerebro- comento Harry comenzando a reír y contagiando a Hermione -¿Quieres un café?- la castaña asintió entrando en el departamento de Harry y mirando a su alrededor y sorprendiéndose de lo desordenado que podía llegar a ser superman– disculpa el desastre- comento cuando se percato de que la chica observaba a su alrededor – cuando las ideas fluyen las escribo para no olvidarlas y tengo tantas hojas por todos lados con ideas inconclusas o algunas con las que no me siento conforme- invito a la chica a tomar asiento y el siguió su camino hasta la cocina para preparar una taza de café.

-Oh, así que eres… ¿escritor?- Hermione siguió observando a su alrededor mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico. Harry apareció minutos después ofreciéndole su taza de café y asintiendo con una sonrisa, tomo la taza que el chico le ofrecía - tienes… - le dijo señalo hacia sus propios labios y enarcando una ceja sonriéndole divertida.

-¡OH!- Harry se paso el dorso de su mano por lo labios de una forma brusca, sus mejillas se llenaron de carmín por la vergüenza- siento lo anterior- dijo apenado.

-No fue nada- le sonrió restando importancia con los hombros alzados.

-Y ¿Tú eres?- pregunto Harry, no dudaba que fuera bailarina pero no estaba seguro que se dedicara a eso por completo, aunque no le extrañaría que así fuera.

-Bailarina de ballet clásico-compartió una sonrisa con Harry, no sabía porque pero el estar ahí compartiendo un café con aquel chico que sentía conocer de toda la vida y que era un completo desconocido era tan reconfortante como no había imaginado, tras beber un poco de su taza miro nuevamente a su alrededor topándose con un estante repleto de libros que llamo demasiado su atención. Harry dirigió su mirada hacia donde la chica había puesto su atención y sonrió de lado cuando su verde mirada choco con la de ella.

-¿Quieres echar un vistazo?- Hermione asintió ante la propuesta y se puso de pie para acercarse hasta el estante y leer los títulos de los libros –puedo prestarte el que desees.

-¿De verdad?- Harry asintió y la castaña busco entre los múltiples libros.

-Así que eres tú la nueva inquilina que ocupo el departamento de la anciana Smith- afirmo Harry tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación.

-Así es, me he cambiado al edificio hace tan solo un par de semanas- comento restándole importancia – conocía a la señora Smith era una antigua amiga de mi abuela y cuando supo que sus hijos se la llevarían me ofreció el departamento y acepte, el edificio me ha gustado mucho- comento mientras se decidía por uno de los dos libros que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Entonces eres tú mi fuente de distracción- Hermione lo observo sin entender su comentario y Harry rió por la expresión en su rostro – Bueno supongo que eres tu quien últimamente se la ha pasado haciéndole cosquillas a mi techo cuando ensayas- la castaña asintió riendo por el comentario.

-No sabía que mi piso era el techo de un escritor, prometo no hacer tanto ruido- comento de manera burlona.

-Bueno debo confesar que agradezco al cielo que seas tú quien baila y no mi antigua vecina- Hermione no pudo evitar imaginar a la anciana señora bailando y juntos se soltaron a reír ante ello.

-¿Tan mal lo hacía?- indago devolviendo a su lugar uno de los libros, Harry asintió mientras trataba de controlar su risa.

-Era terrible, una tortura para mi techo y para mí- Hermione enarco ambas cejas sin dejar de sonreír – pero tu llevas el ritmo de manera armoniosa y me he acostumbrado en poco tiempo, mi techo agradece que bailes con tanta delicadeza.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios, Harry se encogió de hombros y juntos regresaron a tomar asiento en los sillones de la sala de estar –espero que un día me dejes leer uno de tus libros- el ojiverde asintió ante ello mientras desviaba su mirada hacia su computadora.

-Y yo espero tener un día el honor de observarte bailar

-Para mí sería muy grato que veas una de mis presentaciones- comento y Harry recordó lo cautivante que resultaba observarla bailar.

* * *

Las calles de Londres siempre habían sido su inspiración, como decía Harry cada escalón, calle, arco y todas sus estructuras contaban una historia diferente. Sangre y revolución, amor y desamor, intriga y veracidad. Eso y más es lo que se podía apreciar con solo caminar unas cuantas cuadras. Debía de agradecerle a su amigo porque él le había abierto los ojos, como artista siempre buscaba un paisaje nuevo, una rostro que dijera mas que las palabras, una estructura que reflejara mas que solo hierro y cemento y para conseguir esto había viajado por innumerables lugares, conocido climas, sabores y colores diferente pero nada bastaba, nada era suficientemente bueno para él, para plasmarlo en el lienzo. Pero Harry le había dicho que mirara a su alrededor, que mirara frente de su ventana, si no era capaz de encontrar lo que buscaba aquí, en Londres, era porque veía todo con ojos de pintor y no de artista que es quién pinta lo que ve con el alma, quien ve el paisaje mas común para convertirlo en los mas enigmático, que ni Nizza, Viena, Venecia, Fiji o a cualquier otro lugar tenían el encanto de esta ciudad llena de magia.

El camino hacia el apartamento de Harry era un delicia para sus pupilas, hacia mucho que no compartían una charla con él, sus últimos cuadros habían tenido mucha demanda y entre galerías de arte, exposiciones y nuevas pinturas en proceso no había dejado tiempo libre para compartir con Harry y estaba mas que seguro que le reclamaría por eso. Bajo sus ojos azules hacia su manos y sonrió al verlas manchadas de acuarelas, era muy difícil de sacar y en muchas ocasiones prefería no hacerlo porque era mas el tiempo que se tardaba en limpiarlas que en regresar a su estudio y sumergirlas en la paleta de colores para dar vida a un cuadro mas. Su hermana le decía que eso le quitaba presencia ante la sociedad y por eso no podía mantener una relación por mas de unos cuantos días, esa situación lo tenia sin cuidado, si esas mujeres lo que buscaban en él era su fama y su posición social a Ron tampoco le interesaban ellas, algún día su camino se cruzaría con el de la mujer que pudiera soportar los encierros en su estudio, su voraz apetito y sus manos manchadas, o eso esperaba.

El edificio de Harry ya se podía ver al otro lado de la calle pero el semáforo se encontraba en rojo así que tuvo que detenerse, enfrente de él una mujer rubia se movía impaciente y miraba de una forma inquisidora al semáforo sobre su cabeza, seguramente iba de prisa, se veía apurada. Ron río ante eso, la mayoría de personas caminaban siempre con apuro olvidándose de que la vida era demasiado corta para no disfrutarla. El semáforo cambio de luz y emprendió el camino con la cabeza alzada, su vista puesta en las ventanas del edificio de su amigo esperando que Harry se encontrara allí y su viaje valiera la pena, un golpe en su hombro izquierdo lo hizo reaccionar y por impulso estiro sus brazos para sujetar a la persona que había chocado con él.

-Perdón- exclamo una voz delicada entre sus brazos. Ron bajo los ojos para poder apreciar el rostro rojo de la rubia que había estado al otro extremo de la calle. Los ojos azules de ella se encontraron con los azules del pintor y ambos se ruborizaron a la vez.

Luna se había olvidado de su prisa, de su bolso con todo su contenido desparramado en el suelo al igual que sus queridas fotografías, el pelirrojo que la sostenía fuertemente entre los brazos le parecía encantador y desprendía un aroma extraño pero agradable, una mezcla de pinturas, oleos, aceites y sustancias que se necesitan para plasmar la huella de un pintor sobre un lienzo, mezclado a su vez con una fragancia varonil exquisita.

-Creo que me estoy enamoranda- Ron alzo las cejas y frunció en ceño ante tal exclamación, soltó el abrazo que férreamente mantenía a Luna de pie, y ambos volvieron a enrojecer cuando se miraron con una sonrisa- gracias por sujetarme.

-Parece que llevabas prisa- ambos se agacharon para recoger los objetos que se habían dispersado por la calle, el nerviosismo del encuentro y la cosquillas que se formaban en las parte donde su piel había tenido contacto eran desconcertante- ¡Que hermosas!- tenia las fotografías de Luna en sus manos y las miraba embelesado por la cantidad de emociones que una simples imágenes le hacia sentir.

-Gracias- estiro su mano para recuperarlas y Ron se las entrego enseguida sonriendo por las cautivantes imágenes.

-¿Tu las tomaste?- un auto les toco el claxon para que se movieran, ambos se habían olvidado que se encontraba a mitad de la calle y que la luz del semáforo había cambiado. Luna llevo una mano a su pecho por el susto que se había dado y Ron miro furioso al conductor. Caminaron hacia la acera donde minutos atrás se encontraba parado el pelirrojo.

-Si son mías- dijo cuando por fin se encontraron a salvo.

-Son hermosas igual que tu- halago muy galante el pelirrojo.

-Eres rápido- aun no podía parar de sonreírle.

-Yo no fui quien dijo que se estaba enamorando, aunque ahora dudo que no lo haga. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar algo?- esperaba que aceptara, ella tenia un aire surrealista, era como una aparición, un ángel que llegaba para poner en orden su vida y a pesar de llevar apenas unos minutos conociéndola no podía imaginarse en un futuro sin saber más de esa misteriosa desconocida de la que aún no sabia ni su nombre.

-Lo siento llevo prisa- le hubiese encantado poder aceptar la invitación pero tenia compromisos importantes y no podía posponerlos. El rostro de Ron se contrajo por la mala suerte que lo acompañaba- adiós- dijo Luna emprendiendo su camino pero Ron la sujeto del brazo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto.

-Luna- le sonrío y Ron pudo percatarse que cuando lo hacia sus ojos se volvían mas chispeantes.

-Ron Weasley- se presento estirando su mano para estrechar la de ella, una corriente helada cruzo su cuerpo al poder sentir la piel cálida y suave de la mano de Luna- ¿Por qué no me das tu numero y yo te llamo luego?- sugirió esperanzado.

-¿Y como sabré yo que no eres un loco sicópata que puede matarme?- alzo las cejas esperando la respuesta del chico. Ron se echo a reír por las ocurrencias de ella.

-Creo que tendrás que arriesgarte-Luna sonrío aun mas al escuchar la risa tan limpia y fresca de Ron ¿Weasley?

-¿Tu eres Weasley?- Ron asistió curioso por la pregunta- ¿Tu hermana es Ginny Weasley?- el pelirrojo asistió nuevamente ahora si mucho mas curioso por la pregunta. Luna no pudo creer lo que le pasaba, tenia que toparse con el hermano de la mujer de Draco, la mujer que creí tener al hombre perfecto a su lado.

-¿La conoces?- ¿De donde podía conocer Luna a su hermana? no parecía el tipo de amigas estiradas y engreídas que frecuentaba.

-No en persona, pero ya e escuchado de ella- dijo moviendo su cabeza sonriendo por lo irónica que puede ser la vida.

-Entonces… ¿Me das tu numero?- le pregunto nuevamente.

-¿Crees en el destino?- Ron no dudo en asistir positivamente a la pregunta, hace unos minutos venia pensando en eso y ahora se encontraba hablando con la posible mujer de sus sueños- entonces no dudes que él nos hará encontrarnos nuevamente.

Dicho esto emprendió su camino nuevamente y esta vez Ron no pudo detenerla porque se quedo congelado por la respuesta de Luna, la vio caminar con prisa por la acera, parecía volar, parecía levitar sobre este mundo tan superficial, su cabello rubio lo enceguecían, sus caderas bailarinas y divertidas lo cautivaron y a la lejanía podía aun escuchar el vibrar de su voz en sus oídos.

Espero que el semáforo le permitiera el paso nuevamente y se dirigió hasta el quinto piso del edificio que estaba enfrente, quería contarle a Harry que había tenido una experiencia fuera de este mundo.

* * *

-¿Estas escribiendo algo nuevo?-le pregunto Hermione girando su rostro hacia el escritorio desordenado de Harry.

-Si- le respondió este perdido en las líneas que formaban el cuello de ella.

-¿Sobre que escribes?- pregunto interesada por el trabajo de Superman.

-Sobre la vida- le sonrió al ver el rostro desconcertado de ella- sobre eso escriben todos, la vida.

Ella pareció entender sus palabras y sonrió complacida con la respuesta.

-Y tu ¿Porque eres bailarina?

-Porque es lo que me da vida- parecía que su conversación se estaba haciendo un poco mas intima- ¿Y cuanto falta para que termines tu historia?- Prefirió cambiar de conversación porque la mirada aguda de Superman se clavaba en ella y tenia miedo que descubriera que no era mas que una simple y sucia amante y sin saber el porque sintió vergüenza por primera vez de ser lo que era.

-No lo se - le comento sonriente- parece que mis seguidoras tendrás que esperar- comento burlón a lo que la castaña sonrió.

-Pobres de ellas, si todas se ponen como la chica rubia creo que estarás en serios problemas- le siguió el juego sonriéndole ante lo dicho.

-No, ella no lee ni el periódico- alzo las cejas juguetón e hizo un expresión muy cómica con su rostro- creo que solo lee cuando la prensa habla de ella, hasta me parece extraño que sea capaz de leer los guiones- se aliso con las manos su camisa negra y luego se cruzo de brazos despreocupado.

-¿Es actriz?- pregunto acomodándose mejor en el sofá tratando de despegar sus ojos de los músculos marcados en los brazos de él, le pareció extraño que un escritor tuviera ese físico y se pregunto si todo su cuerpo estaría en iguales proporcionas. Agito su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, aunque aun seguía preguntándoselo.

-Eso que acabas de decir seria una ofensa muy grande para ella- hizo un gesto de ofensa poniendo sus manos en su pecho- ¿Como puede ser que nunca hayas escuchado de la gran Clea?- Hermione sonrió ante su perfecta interpretación.

-Parece que estoy un poco desactualizada de la farándula- se disculpo.

-Ni que lo digas, a mi me pasa lo mismo- alzo los hombros- ha hecho varias películas, pero lo que a aumentado su fama son los escándalos y su vida amorosa.

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta, Hermione miro a Harry y sin palabras parecieron entenderse perfectamente, ambos temían que fuera Clea nuevamente. El moreno se levanto enseguida y respiro hondo para poder afrontar a la loca de su ex.

Al abrir la puerta la cabellera roja de Ron entro como un vendaval a su departamento y sin saludar empezó a hablar sobre una aparición divida de una rubia caída del cielo.

-Tranquilo- le dijo Harry sujetándolo de los hombros para que parara de hablar tan rápido y pudiera entenderlo- habla despacio y con coherencia que no entendí nada.

-Yo venia hacia acá y la vi- sus ojos parecían estar viendo algo inexistente- estaba al otro extremo de la calle, chocamos y yo pude sujetarla antes de que cayera al piso, es hermosa, ojos azules, cabello rubio. Un ángel hermano ¡Una ángel!- exclamo dando brincos y dándole a Harry un abrazo asfixiantes.

-¡Ron!- lo llamo para que lo soltara.

-¡Luna!- su nombre era melodioso pensó Ron- así se llama, no quiso darme su numero y simplemente se fue, dijo que el destino nos haría coincidir nuevamente, es fotógrafa y es capaz de capturar el alma de cualquiera, es bella, no existe nadie mas bella.

-Parece que te enamoraste amigo- le sonrió Harry, giro su rostro hacia Hermione que los veía entre divertida y asustada- te presento a mi vecina- tomo a Ron de el hombro y lo hizo caminar.

El pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que la chica extendió su mano hacia él y se la estrecho rápidamente.

-Mucho gusto- Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y mucho menos asimilar el grado de éxtasis en el que ese chico pelirrojo se encontraba.

-El es mi mejor amigo Ron Weasley, ella es mi vecina del sexto, Hermione- cuando ella escucho el apellido del amigo de Harry el color se le fue del rostro y sus piernas parecieron de gelatina.

-Hola Hermione-dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole a la hermosa chica castaña.

-Yo me voy, los dejo solos- se apresuro hacia la puerta y antes de salir Harry la llamo.

-Espera- Hermione se detuvo de inmediato y se giro para verlo acercarse a ella- toma- extendió el libro que ella había escogido y que por el apuro y la impresión se le olvidaba- para que tengas una excusa para venir a verme o yo para subir a verte- comento sonriéndole y mirándola de una forma tan dulce y familiar que a Hermione se le olvido porque razón estaba huyendo del departamento y le sonrió a Superman para luego tomar el libro y abrir la puerta.

-Para mi no eres patético- le dijo mientras salía del lugar, Harry sonrió al recordar que Clea le había llamado así.

-Espero que ese concepto perdure- sonrió a la castaña chica que camina hacia atrás mientras él le hablaba.

-Dudo mucho que cambie- término por regalarle una sonrisa y se giro para caminar de una vez hacia el elevador.

Luna tendría que contarle muy bien lo que le había hecho a ese pobre chico para dejarlo tan descolocado, estaba feliz con la idea de que su amiga pudiera encontrar a alguien que la apreciara y la admirara como lo hacia el chico pelirrojo. Y a pesar de tener ese pequeño gusanito de la incomodidad porque su secreta vida estaba en peligro prefirió mandar esos pensamientos a una esquina y no estropear lo bien que se sentía tras pasar unos momentos con su Superman preferido y seguir sonriendo hasta llegar a su departamento y enfrascarse en el libro que llevaba en las manos.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

* * *

El sol golpeaba la piel blanca de su espalda directamente, vestía solamente unos cómodos short verde musgo y se encontraba acostado boca a bajo en el cómodo camastro a la orilla de su piscina, tenia los ojos cerrados para tratar de relajarse luego de pasar toda la mañana en la editorial firmando papeles, ahora trataba de deshacerse de toda la tensión que su cuerpo había acumulado, solo esperaba que Ginny llegara y tal vez lo quisiera acompañar al jacuzzi y tener una sesión reconfortante de buen sexo para terminar el día de la mejor forma posible.

No había podido hablar con Hermione, seguramente se encontraba muy ocupada o había salido a visitar a su amiga la rara y por eso no le había respondido el teléfono, así que decidió dejarla sola para que disfrutara de su día y él lo dedicaría a su mujer como lo había hecho luego de regresar de ver a Hermione, había llevado a Ginny a cenar y luego a casa de los padres de ella para que no se quejaran de compartir poco tiempo con su hija. No estaba seguro si Hermione seguiría enojado con él, aunque creía que no, ella tenía que comprender que lo que le había hecho era por su bien, porque él la quería mucho y no podía permitir que un sujeto cualquiera se acercara a ella para seducirla y luego dejarla tirada.

-Yo solo me preocupo por ella- se dijo en voz baja. El rostro de la castaña se le vino a la mente, la última vez que la vio ella estaba llorando, Draco no se podía explicar como las mujeres eran tan dramáticas, Hermione hacia tremendo espectáculo diciéndole que no quería estar con él esa noche, cuando en realidad era lo contrario y esas lagrimas que la vio derramar eran puras mentiras, seguramente Hermione lo disfruto igual que él pero por vergüenza seguramente nunca se lo diría, él podía jurar que la escucho gemir unas cuantas veces.

Se levantó del camastro un poco aturdido ya que llevaba mucho tiempo acostado bajo el sol, se puso las sandalias y entro por la puerta de cristal corrediza que daba acceso a la casa, camino hasta su cuarto y se metió al baño.

Se colocó ante el espejo ovalado del baño, frete al lavado, sus ojos grises brillaran con la malicia ancestral de los Malfoy. Las imágenes mezcladas de Hermione y Ginny gimiendo entre sus brazos provocaron una erección, le sonrió al del espejo y cerró los ojos dejando que más imágenes cargadas de erotismo de las dos mujeres llegaran a él como lo hacen las olas cuando se funde en el ardiente beso con la arena de la playa. Dirigió su mano hacia su short lo deslizo hasta sus rodillas, luego metió su mano dentro de su ropa interior y palpo su duro miembro, empezó a masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo dejándose llevar por el placer, las descargas eléctricas se esparcieron desde la punta de los dedos que sostenían su sexo hasta la punta de su pies y gemidos graves y primitivos se salía de los labios rosas de Draco.

El líquido pegajoso se esparció por entre los dedos y tuvo que posar su otra mano en el lavado para no caer de bruces en este. Alzo los ojos hasta el espejo y vio su reflejo, su rostro contraído le causo placer y aun tenia suficientes ganas del cuerpo de Ginny así que se metió a la ducha para librarse del sudor que cubría su cara y del olor a esperma en su mano. Mientras se lavaba el rubio cabello cerro los ojos bajo a ducha y un solo pensamiento cruzo por su mente, él era un hombre que lo tenía todo y eso lo hacía mejor que los demás.

Salió de la ducha y las gotas de agua aun se deslizaban por los mechones de su cabello haciendo que estas cayeran en su formado abdomen y se deslizaran por lo largo y ancho de la anatomía de Draco, quien parado frente al espejo alzaba su pecho con orgullo ante su imagen, deslizo su mano por su pecho.

-Es imposible que ellas me olviden- sonrió- soy imposible de olvidar- el ruido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose lo distrajo, giro su rostro y vio a la joven hija del ama de llaves entrar. La chica no tenia mas de 20 años, era rubia y con rostro generosa y atractivo, unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas le daban el aire europeo que también portaba su madre, estaba dotada de curvas insinuantes y peligrosas, Draco no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la joven por primera vez, y el rubor en las mejillas de ella también delataban lo incomoda que se sentía.

-Disculpe Señor pensé que no había nadie- los grises ojos de Draco la traspasaban haciéndola sentir por primera vez en su corta vida un calor abrazante y arrollador dentro de ella.

-No te preocupes- sonrió amablemente ocultando la creciente admiración por el delicado y sublime cuerpo de la muchacha- ¿Te llamas Olivia? ¿Cierto?

-Si señor- su voz salió tan débil y cortada que la hizo bajar la cabeza y mirar directamente la punta de su zapatos por la vergüenza. El cuerpo semidesnudo de Draco no la ayudaban en nada y mucho menos lo arrebatadoramente seductor que se veía con el cabello mojado.

-Eres muy tímida- se le acerco y barrio cada centímetro del cuerpo de Olivia con los ojos mientras caminaba alrededor de ella como tiburón al acecho- e inmensamente hermosa.

Se había acercado desde atrás al oído de Olivia y susurrado en forma tan intima esas palabras que la pobre chica pensó que estaba parada sobre gelatina porque sintió que se hundía poco a poco.

-Solamente permíteme que termine de cambiarme y te dejo hacer tus deberes- Olivia abrió los ojos y alzo la cabeza cuando escucho la voz de Draco lejos de ella, lo vio parado lejos, cerca de la cama, sonriéndole amistosamente.

-S-s-si Señor- dijo desconcertada y salió presurosa de la habitación.

Draco se dio el lujo de reír a carcajada limpia cuando la escucho alejarse por el pasillo. No seria difícil llevarse a la encantadora Olivia a la cama y mucho menos aburrido quitarle el aire puro y virginal que desprendía, aunque ella no representaba un reto para él si era una buena diversión. Pero de eso se ocuparía luego, por el momento tenia que concentrarse en Ginny que estaba por llegar a casa y satisfacerla plenamente para poder seguir jugando el papel de perfecto esposo y en Hermione quien representaba una de las delicias mas grande en su vida y un reto que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en desafío pero que no podría con él, porque él era Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Teddy Lupin observaba a través del cristal del auto de su padre, cada enorme y hermosa construcción que se alzaba imponente ante su mirada, con la fascinación de un niño pequeño cuando recibe sus regalos en navidad al pie del árbol por primera vez, cada vez que sus padres lo llevaban con ellos fuera de casa miraba a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que esas construcciones se asomaran ante sus ojos lo había aprendido de su padrino. Su padre le había dicho algo que no alcanzo a comprender y tras despedirse de su madre abandono el auto con la promesa de que aquella tarde los tres irían a tomar un enorme helado, Teddy sonrió ante ello y Dora puso el auto en marcha nuevamente mientras lo interrogaba acerca del colegio.

Remus Lupin sonrió al observar a su hijo y esposa alejarse de él, había formado una familia encantadora y pese a ser mayor que su adorada Dora había corrido con la suerte de que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos, tras tres maravillosos años de matrimonio había llegado a sus vidas su pequeño hijo Teddy, tenía que agradecerle a Harry en gran parte pues sin su ayuda jamás se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a la bella asistente de Arthur Weasley, a quien también le agradecía su enorme ayuda, en cuanto el auto donde viajaba su familia se alejo se apresuro a caminar un par de cuadras más para llegar a su destino.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la cafetería donde había citado a Harry no pudo evitar rememorar todo lo que ese chico de enigmáticos ojos verdes había vivido desde que él lo había conocido años atrás en aquel orfanato del que era benefactor, desde el momento en el que ese pequeño niño se había acercado a él le había tomado un gran cariño que se había fortalecido al paso del tiempo. Harry había pasado parte de su niñez y adolescencia en aquel lugar, tras la muerte de su padrino el chico había quedado desprotegido y lo habían llevado al mismo orfanato que el visitaba para hacer algunas contribuciones económicas. Según él sabía los padres del chico habían muerto cuando tenía solo un año de edad y Sirus su padrino había muerto años después dejándolo sin más familiares que pudieran cuidar de él.

Su cariño hacia el pequeño de ojos verdes crecía conforme se daba cuenta de la valentía y del talento que el chico poseía. Tras cumplir la mayoría de edad Harry tuvo que dejar la seguridad que le había ofrecido el orfanato en el que se había criado y Remus había decidido ayudarlo consiguiéndole un pequeño empleo en las empresas Weasley. La familia Weasley era una acaudalada familia dedicada a varios negocios y le había sido fácil encontrar un trabajo para Harry dado que compartía con la pelirroja familia una estrecha amistad. El chico había comenzado su labor siendo el encargado de llevar la mensajería dentro de la empresa y se encargaba de cumplir pequeños favores que eran encargados por los hijos y trabajadores del señor y la señora Weasley. Molly Weasley su regordeta amiga, le había tomado cariño al chico poco tiempo después de que él lo hubiera llevado a la empresa, la mujer y su familia le habían abierto las puertas de su hogar brindándole a Harry su amistad y haciéndose acreedor de la confianza y el cariño de la pelirroja familia.

El había sido fiel testigo de las ganas de superarse que mostraba Harry y del empeño y dedicación con el que desempeñaba su trabajo, el chico nunca se había quejado de nada y muy por el contrario siempre trataba de superarse y ser mejor en cada cosa que hacía. Harry le había enseñado que la vida era un regalo y que tenía que vivir cada día como si fuera el último, no había conocido a alguien antes con la fortaleza del chico que parecía no intimidarse ante las adversidades de la vida y que no se dejaba ensombrecer por su triste pasado. Admiraba al chico, había logrado graduarse en Literatura Inglesa y consiguió alquilar el lindo departamento en el que vivía, sin embargo había sido él quien descubriera el verdadero talento de Harry. Lo había observando durante varios días leyendo libros que Molly le facilitaba y en algunas ocasiones lo sorprendió escribiendo sobre las hojas de los archivos inservibles de la empresa, algún poema o incluso ideas que le habían llamado demasiado la atención y que apostaba armarían una excelente historia cuando fueran desarrolladas, sin equivocarse al pensar en eso, fue entonces cuando supo que Harry era lo que buscaba, una mente joven, talentosa con ideas frescas y nuevas. Fue él quien impulso al chico a escribir su primera historia para evaluarla y llevarla a la editorial donde trabajaba, quedando fascinado ante cada una de las líneas que Harry había plasmado en tinta y papel, consiguiendo publicar tiempo después una historia bajo el anonimato y tras algunos escritos más habían conseguido que Harry dejara de esconderse tras este para comenzar a ser uno de los mejores escritores de todo Londres e incluso del país consiguiendo hacerse poco a poco de gran fama dentro del circulo literario. Buscaban ahora la idea que llevara a Harry a la cima del éxito y tenía la certeza de que Harry encontraría esa historia que buscaban para colocar su nombre dentro del circulo de los mejores escritores de los últimos tiempos y no descansarían hasta conseguirlo.

Cuando al fin estuvo frente a las puertas del local donde había citado al ojiverde, entro echando un vistazo a todas y cada una de las mesas que se hallaban esparcidas por todo el recinto. Una guapa mesera le sonrió cuando paso a su lado, Remus le sonrió al tiempo que buscaba una mesa a un costado de alguno de los grandes ventanales que le permitían ver a la gente que transitaba por las calles de manera despreocupada. Tomo asiento en una mesa que justo en aquel momento terminaba de recoger la guapa mesera que anteriormente le había sonreído y miro su reloj rogando porque Harry no demorara demasiado, tenían mucho de que hablar y le había prometido a Teddy y a Dora que pasarían juntos el resto de la tarde.

-Un café por favor- pidió a una chica alta y de cabello negro cuando esta atendió su llamado.

* * *

Harry caminaba lo más a prisa que podía, generalmente no le gustaba ir siempre a prisa pero sabía que Remus se enfadaría con él si no se apresuraba a llegar a su cita. Llevaba diez minutos de retraso pero con lo puntual que era Lupin seguramente ya se encontraba en la cafetería esperándolo mientras tomaba su primera taza de café, sonrió ante ello y recordó que a Dora, la alegre y simpática esposa de su editor, no le agradaba en lo absoluto que Remus consumiera más de una taza de café y recordar los regaños que la mujer le daba cada vez que este tomaba más de dos tazas era sin lugar a dudas uno de los momentos más cómicos que había presenciado, rió brevemente ante ello y continuo su camino una vez que el semáforo cambio permitiéndole cruzaran a la siguiente calle.

Remus Lupin era una persona importante en su vida, quizá la más importante después de sus padres y Sirus, su padrino. Gracias a Remus se había convertido en lo que era, el castaño le había repetido que sin su talento y sus ganas de superarse y ser alguien importante en la vida nunca lo hubiera logrado y que no debía agradecerle nada, pero Harry sabía que sin su apoyo, su infinita paciencia, el cariño brindado y los regaños que había recibido cuando el castaño consideraba eran necesarios nada hubiera sido igual. Había sido Remus quien lo acercara a la familia Weasley, donde había conocido a su mejor amigo, Ronald, quien también se había convertido en una persona trascendental en su vida. A esa pelirroja familia también debía agradecerle mucho, Molly Weasley le había abierto las puertas de su hogar acogiéndolo como un hijo más y Arthur había actuado como un padre para él en el momento que más lo necesito, le habían dado la oportunidad de trabajar dentro de su empresa y había aprendido mucho de los gemelos Weasley, quienes le habían mostrado y ayudado en todo lo que les había sido posible.

Una vez que estuvo fuera del local, donde seguramente Remus lo esperaba ya, entro sin pensarlo dos veces suspirando al ver al castaño en la mesa de siempre, camino un poco más y tras sonreírle a su castaño editor tomo asiento frente a él. De inmediato una joven se acerco para tomar su pedido y se alejo presurosa para entregarle el té que Harry había ordenado en cuanto antes.

-Ya era hora- comento Remus riendo débilmente.

-Lo lamento, sabes que pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando escribo- Remus asintió mientras Harry ponía sobre la mesa su fiel computadora portátil. La mesera regreso con la orden de Harry y el chico le agradeció con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Quiero ver ya los avances que tienes- Harry encendió la computadora mirando a Remus al tiempo que suplicaba porque la historia fuera de su agrado, el castaño le arrebato la computadora con un ligero movimiento cuando el ojiverde le indico que podía leer y Remus comenzó a devorar cada línea que la pantalla le mostraba.

-Tal vez no sea lo que necesitamos- anuncio Harry bebiendo un sorbo de su té –pero en cuanto termine esta historia comenzare con una nueva que ronda mi mente- Remus aparto la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora y le sonrió - se que la idea que tengo en mente te gustara más que esta- dijo señalando la computadora, Remus que había regresado su mirada a la pantalla de la computadora del chico enarco una ceja - al fin encontré mi verdadera musa Remus y la historia que está en mi mente será mejor que cualquiera que haya escrito antes, porque al fin después de tanto tiempo llego a mi vida lo que buscaba- El hombre aparto su mirada nuevamente de la computadora y lo miro con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

Remus escudriño el rostro del chico y encontró en su mirada un brillo distinto. Intuyo lo que sucedía y supo que era verdad, Harry había encontrado a su verdadera Musa y la historia que al fin lo colocaría en la cúspide, sonrió para sus adentros porque sin temor a equivocarse afirmaba que Harry había encontrado el amor.

-Si es verdad lo que dices no puedo esperar mucho para leerla- comento mostrándose sorprendido –estás haciendo un gran trabajo Harry- dijo sonriéndole cálidamente – y si dices que la siguiente historia es mejor no imagino que puede ser para superar esta- Harry le agradeció sus palabras y le permitió a su editor continuar leyendo las páginas que su computadora guardaba.

Harry observo a Remus con cariño, ese hombre de gran corazón que lo había impulsado para alcanzar sus metas, su castaño cabello comenzaba a pintarse con algunos cabellos blancos, que pese a no ser tan notorios, no eran otra cosa sino los años de experiencia y sabiduría que comenzaban a hacerse visibles poco a poco en él. Sabía que aun faltaba mucho para que Remus envejeciera pero eso no le impedía que lo viera como un hombre lleno de sabiduría, que le había dado grandes enseñanzas imposibles de olvidar. El hombre que se hallaba frente a él lo había apoyado cuando más lo necesito y se convirtió en un gran amigo, el mismo que descubrió su verdadera vocación y que lo ayudo a publicar su primer libro en la editorial donde trabajaba. Remus Lupin trabajaba en la editorial más importante de Londres y sin dudarlo ni por un segundo había publicado su primer libro confiando plenamente en él, estaría agradecido toda su vida con ese castaño que años después lo había hecho parte de su familia y le había concedido el honor de ser el padrino de su pequeño hijo, el mismo hombre que lo llevaba de la mano rumbo al éxito, a la cúspide de parte de sus sueños.

-¿Para cuándo estará lista?- Harry se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Remus y aparto la taza de té de sus labios.

-Aun no lo sé, tal vez tengamos que esperar un poco- comento ganándose la desaprobación de Remus.

-¿Esperar Harry?- el chico asintió y el castaño suspiro – está bien, solo espero que no sea mucho tiempo.

-No será mucho tiempo, dame un par de meses más- Harry rió ante la expresión de Remus y este asintió sin muchos ánimos.

-Solo porque sé que no vas a defraudarme- le comento Remus mientras llamaba nuevamente a una de las jóvenes meseras.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras la joven volvía con sus nuevas órdenes, Remus aparto de su lado la computadora de Harry y volvió a observarlo escudriñando nuevamente su rostro. El castaño ensancho la sonrisa que le colgaba de los labios, no había visto a Harry de esa manera nunca antes ni siquiera cuando había asegurado amar a aquella actriz de cine que lo había dejado por no ser el tipo de hombre que buscaba, se alegro por él, era hora de que ese chico fuera recompensado por todo lo anteriormente vivido.

Harry alzo su mirada al sentir la penetrante mirada de Remus sobre él, enarco sus cejas al observar la sonrisa en la que se curvaban sus labios y lo interrogo con la mirada.

-Y ¿Cómo se llama?- indago, Harry no supo de que hablaba en un principio pero en cuanto se percato del interés que Remus mostraba sonriendo sabiendo a que se refería, desvió su mirada recordando a la chica, no quería delatarse delante de Remus aunque estaba seguro que él ya lo había descubierto.

-Hermione- contesto al cabo de algunos minutos en silencio.

-Así que tu musa ahora es Hermione- comento el castaño llevando a sus labios un trozo de la tarta que había ordenado –y ¿Cómo es?- Harry sonrió al recordar a la hermosa chica, sus hermosos ojos castaños que parecían dos enormes luceros, su pálida y perlada piel, sus risos castaños que le daban un aire angelical y sus dulces labios, esos labios que anhelaba probar.

Remus lo observo al no obtener respuesta y no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de Harry, que parecía desconectado del mundo.

-Hermosa- fue lo único que pudo contestar, a su mente acudió en aquel momento la imagen de la chica frente a su puerta y sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero color carmín, esa era una imagen hermosa que guardaba para él y para sus adentros.

-Espero conocer pronto a Hermione porque te trae como un idiota- aseguro riendo sonoramente, Harry se unió a él contagiándose de su risa.

-Es bailarina y se ha cambiado al edificio donde vivo- Remus le miro de manera picara y Harry negó lentamente –es una mujer misteriosa, apenas hemos cruzado algunas palabras, pese a ser tan hermosa y amable hay en ella algo que no la deja ser libre- murmuro recordando la mirada de la chica, que a pesar de ser tan hermosa era ensombrecida por algún motivo.

-Pues más vale que te apresures a conocer a esa chica, Teddy necesita una madrina- comento consiguiendo que el ojiverde se sonrojara levemente.

-Hablando de Teddy ¿Cómo esta él?- interrogo tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Muy bien. Conoces a Teddy es un niño con muchas energías- Harry asintió recordando lo adorable y travieso que podía llegar a ser su pequeño ahijado – tengo que irme Harry, Dora y Teddy me esperan.

-Está bien, te llamare en cuanto haya un nuevo avance- le anunció al tiempo que guardaba su fiel computadora.

-Por cierto Dora me pidió que te invite a cenar a casa, hace mucho que no nos visitas y no creo que quieras dejar más tiempo para escuchar un discurso de mi linda esposa- Harry rió ante ello, era verdad no deseaba escuchar ningún reproche de Dora que siempre terminaban en un largo discurso que prefería no escuchar -¿Qué te parece el fin de semana?- Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

-Saluda a Teddy y a Dora de mi parte y dile que estaré ahí sin falta.

-Tal vez tu vecina quiera acompañarte- sugirió Remus riendo al tiempo que Harry negaba ante ello.

* * *

Luego del inusual encuentro con Olivia, Draco se acomodó en el amplio sofá frente a la pantalla plasma, hizo zapping por un momento hasta que encontró la repetición de uno de los partidos del Torneo de las Seis Naciones, decidió dejarlo, era Inglaterra contra Gales, se acordaba perfectamente del resultado del partido y no era para menos, los ingleses habían logrado llevarse el triunfo en esa ocasión pero no les sirvió de nada ya que quedaron en un patético tercer puesto al final de la competencia por debajo de Francia e Irlanda, El rugby era por convicción propia y por tradición el deporte del que más disfrutaba Draco, Ginny había decidido almorzar con sus amigas y seguramente tardaría mucho así que se tendió en el sofá de la forma más holgada que le fue posible y se metió de lleno en el partido a pesar de saber cuál sería el resultado final.

Escucho el singular golpe de los tacones de su mujer sobre la fina madera, tomo el control de la TV y la apago.

-¿Draco?- pregunto la pelirroja desde el vestíbulo.

-En la sala amor- respondió el rubio sin levantarse del sofá.

-¿Hace mucho que estas aquí?- se sentó en el respaldo del sofá con las piernas cruzadas.

-Un poco- estiro lo más que pudo una de sus blancas manos y la paseo por la pierna descubierta de su mujer.

-Me reuní con las chicas y se nos fue el tiempo- Draco rodo los ojos de manera imperceptible para ella- ¿Sabes que Tom, el esposo de Hilary Forte, la engaña?- el tono de voz era claramente indignante- Hilary lo descubrió con su amante hace dos días, la pobre esta devastada y con lo del embarazo esta mucho mas sensible.

-¡En serio!- Draco no había puesto atención a la mitad de lo que Ginny había dicho, tener sus piernas largas y esbeltas frente a él le impedían poder concentrarse en algo mas.

-La amante de Tom es una mujer joven, hasta apartamento le ha comprado y la muy desvergonzada se la vive de lo mejor, no mueve ni un dedo y tiene todo el dinero que desea solamente por abrir las piernas ante Tom.

Ginny frunció el seño al decir todo eso, no podía creer como Tom podía hacerle semejante cosa a su esposa y luego pasearse de la mano con ella y fingir amarla, hasta un hijo venia en camino y él muy desgraciado poniéndole los cuernos a la pobre, trato de ponerse en el lugar de Hilary por un momento pero al instante se retracto porque ella estaba segura que Draco nunca le haría eso, él la amaba de verdad y era un hombre integro, además ella podía leer esos hermosos ojos grises bañados de sinceridad y amor, era como ver su alma en cada mirada y su alma decía que le seria fiel hasta la muerte.

-Hilary tiene seis meses de embarazo y el doctor le dijo que no se alterara porque podía poner en peligro al bebe- sus rasgos faciales que anteriormente eran de indignación cambiaron a unos extremadamente tiernos- seria muy lindo poder tener un bebe ¿No lo crees?

-¿Qué decías?- pregunto Draco al no escuchar más a Ginny ya que se había quedado esperando la respuesta de él.

-Que quisiera tener un bebe, seria genial- Draco medito la idea, el pensar que su imperio empresarial estaba en este momento sin sucesor la idea te tener un heredero le sonó maravillosa.

-¿Sabes que?- se puso de rodilla en el sofá y sujeto a Ginny de la cintura haciendo que esta callera del respaldo del sofá hasta quedar sentada contra uno de los brazos del mismo y el cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo- me encantaría que me dieras el regalo mas grande de mi vida, un hijo tuyo y mío es lo único que me falta para tener mi felicidad completa, un pequeño pelirrojo igual de encantador que tu. Me harías el hombre mas feliz- y nuevamente Ginny pudo leer la sinceridad de esas palabras en los ojos de su esposo y además una inmensa ternura.

Draco la beso amorosamente, mientras le acaricia el rostro con ternura infinita, de a poco la empezó a desnudar con maestría y pasión.

-¿Te importa que lo empecemos a intentar desde ahora?- pregunto Draco con los labios sobre los pechos firmes y blancos de Ginny, ella como respuesta dejo escapar un gemido salvaje. Los dientes de Draco presionaban su pezón exquisitamente para luego pasar su húmeda lengua por el mismo sitio y aliviar un poco el ardor. Bajo por el abdomen de Ginny con cariseas delicadas de sus dedos, sintiendo la piel erizada de ella, mezclo su aliento en un beso salvaje que corto para verla a los ojos con intensidad mientras le decía un "Te amo" sin sonido, solo con el moviente lento y sensual de sus labios, a lo que la pelirroja respondió acercándolo con desesperación hasta unir sus labios nuevamente y devorarle hasta el ultimo aliento.

Draco bajo nuevamente por el abdomen de ella y se metió entre las piernas abiertas de Ginny, quien se retorcía por el placer que la lengua de Draco le daba, podía sentir el aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones con pesadez, el acelerado latir de su corazón y de repente el mundo se lleno de luces brillantes, sus manos sobre la cabeza de Draco lo empujaron para que este no detuvieran sus atrevidas caricias y él en cambio las intensifico al notar el tremendo orgasmo que sacudía el cuerpo de Ginny. Draco alzo los ojos para poder deleitarse con los gestos de placer de ella pero en cambio pudo ver una figura delicada parada en la puerta que estaba tras Ginny, afilo su vista y descubrió a la "inocente" Olivia, parada como si se hubiese convertido en piedra, pero con los ojos luminosos con una mezcla de vergüenza, lujuria y genuina curiosidad. Draco ni se inmuto al verla, y por lo visto ella tampoco, y decidió regalarle una pequeña muestra de lo que era capaz de provocar en los carpos femeninos que caían en sus brazos. Tras hacer que Ginny experimentara su segundo orgasmo seguido, se incorporo colocando una de su rodillas en el sofá y la otra pierna en el piso para poder quitarse lentamente la costosísima playera que llevaba, intercalaba sus miradas con las de las dos mujeres, y ambas estaban completamente embobadas con el espectáculo que él les brindaba, cuando termino de quitarse la playera la arrojo por encima de la cabeza de Ginny, directamente a los pies de Olivia, los pantalones le siguieron con la misma rutina excitante. Ginny se acerco a él y beso los músculos del pecho de Draco con adoración, era un dios, una perfecta estructura creada para experimentar el mayor deleite y condenarse al infierno seria lo justo por degustar tremendo pecado, al pensar en esto Ginny sonrió, ese deleite y pecado era de su exclusividad.

Draco la tumbo en el sofá y con la mayor de las ternuras se introdujo en el apretado y húmedo cuerpo de su esposa, inicio las embestidas con suavidad, mientras le besaba el cuello miraba directamente a Olivia que para este momento se encontraba estrangulando la orilla de la puerta y podía sentir una extraña humedad procedente de su entrepierna. Draco aumento las embestidas y junto con Ginny gemían ahogados por el placer, eran dos cuerpos sudados y friccionado uno contra el otro, produciendo suficiente energía como para mantener encendido un bombillo por toda una noche, el ambiente se volvió cada vez mas pesado gracias a la lujuria que empezaba a desplazar al aire de la habitación y se ubicaba en cada esquina. Un ronco gemido salió de Draco y luego se desplomo sobre Ginny que al igual que él se encontraba completamente exhausta y plena, con cariño le acaricio el cabello a Draco mientras este acostado sobre el pecho de su mujer cerraba los ojos lentamente dejando que el cansancio lo guiara a sueños tranquilos.

Olivia tardo unos segundos en regresar a la normalidad y comprender que si no se marchaba en ese momento la Señora Malfoy la descubriría, así que con paso lento empezó a retroceder mientras seguía observando el cuerpo de Draco sobre el de su mujer. Esa imagen quedaría plasmada en sus pupilas por el resto de su vida y seria la protagonista de muchas noches de sueños agitados donde en lugar de la cabellera pelirroja era la de ella la que adornaba la imagen, pero esto seria hasta que el sueño se convirtiera en realidad.


End file.
